Raised by demons
by Piffsheep
Summary: Kyuubi, Gobi and a wolf demon loses their children to Orochimaru. He leads them to Konoha where they steals 9 newborn children. Guess who? They adopt them, and raises them to be the best! Hanyou!Rookie 9
1. Prolouge

**AN:**

**New story, new story! Yay! ^.^ I just got this idea. Weird how much can just pop into one's head, ne? Oh, and in my story, Gobi is a dog. I know it is a dolphin-horse thingy, but I like dogs better. This is the prologue. Hope you like it!**

**Raised by demons**

**Prologue**

Kyuubi was angry. Furious even. Her three youngest kits had been stolen! And by a ninja no less! Out from the chakra traces, she found it to go towards Konoha, and in a rage, she set out to find her kits. Madly crushing trees and anything that got in the way, before she met another of the bijuu; Gobi the five tailed dog. She growled, not in the mood to fight when she saw that the large dog had tears running down her face and was on the way to Konoha too. "What are you doing here?" The mighty fox growled. Gobi growled back. "The ninja stole my pups! I want my pups back!!" Kyuubi blinked, before nodding. "Good enough. They stole my kits too!" She snarled and jumped a good 218,72 yards towards Konoha. Gobi immediately followed, howling angrily. People shivered in fear as the two bijuu ran on their way to the almighty village, Konohagakure.

When they reached the town, there was already lots of ninja ready to fight. But there was also a 7 tailed wolf. A strong demon, but still not a bijuu. The wolf lunged at the ninjas while sniffing the air. Kyuubi and Gobi didn't hesitate, and showed themselves. Among the ninja there was fearful cries. "3 demons at once!" And, "We're going to die!" But kyuubi didn't care. She had caught the scent of her kits. And blood. Lots of it. With a great jump, she leapt over half the town. When landing, she threw one of her tails on the ground. This caused a massive tremor, and a secret laboratory underground. The kyuubi's eyes widened as she saw a snake-like man with a set of knives. And there, on a table, her kits was. Along with 3 dog pups and 3 wolf pups.

The snake-man got wide eyes as the kyuubi looked murderously at him. He had dared dissecting her kits! She roared angrily, causing many lesser kitsune demons to pop out from nowhere. Then she got an idea. "You! Find me 9 human newborns, by any means! If not, I'll eat you!" She told them. They immediately left. Unfortunately, as Kyuubi turned to announce her idea to the other two demons, a big toad landed in front of her, and on top of the toad there was a yellow haired man.

In the meantime, Gobi and the wolf demon was actually having a fun time slaughtering humans. That is, until she saw her pups in the lab. She was about to tear the man apart, but he ran away. And then kyuubi called some foxes to her and told them something…9 human kids or something. She pondered over this until a big toad appeared with a man known as the hokage on it. The wolf demon was furious over what snake-man had done, but had perfectly fine heard what Kyuubi said, and understood the kitsune demon's plan at once.

The lord…er, lady of demons planned to take the human kids and raise them, in exchange for her own kids. That she wanted 9 could only mean that she took some for Gobi and the wolf demon too. The wolf demon smirked, the stories meant Kyuubi was a heartless demon. They should've known just how wrong they were.

Kyuubi growled at the toad. She knew him as Gamabunta, and didn't particularly like him. She prepared to leave, when she saw a little bundle in the man on the top's arms. A child. She grinned. In a nearly impossible speed for something so big, one of her tails lashed out at the man, who evaded it. Or so he thought. He watched in shock as the tail grabbed hold of his only son. As soon as Kyuubi got the child, she roared. A message to the others. "Retreat. It is nothing more to get here." She announced. Gobi and the 7 tailed wolf decided to follow as well. The populace cheered, thinking the hokage chased away the beasts, but some people didn't cheer. 8 women and 1 man just lost their children to the evil Kyuubi. It would probably eat them…right?

-------*-------

Kyuubi, Gobi and the wolf demon, named Chijin sat in a big, and I mean BIG cave. In the middle of the triangle lied 9 human children. One had golden spiky hair, one had black blue hair, one had platinium blonde hair, one had black, one had light brown, two had dark brown, one slightly darker than the other. Then there was one with pink hair, and one with light blue hair. Kyuubi spoke. "I say we adopt them as our own. This will make the humans feel the pain when they see them again. I will take the golden blonde, the light blue and pink haired. Your choices?" She used her tails to scoop the three mentioned children towards herself. Gobi nodded. "I will take the black, dark brown and platinium blonde." She announced. Chijin looked at the last ones to remain. The one with darkest brown hair, the black blue and light brown one. She nodded, accepting it. Kyuubi then turned to the small foxes that brought the kids.

"Did you get their names?" The massive kitsune asked. They all nodded frantically. "Hai, Kyuubi-sama! Your kids are named Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. Gobi-sama's kids are named Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino. Chijin-sama's go by the names Sasuke, Chouji and Shino. We were unable to get their surnames." The kitsune's saluted with their tail before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Kyuubi grinned. "We'll do the ritual to adopt them, and make them hanyous. Just follow my lead: Ego citatio enim priscus lex legis adopto." (I call for ancient law adopt is what it stands. It is supposed to be: I call for the ancient law of adoption. Bad dictionary…-.-) Gobi and Chijin repeated it, and suddenly there was a light in the cave. In the light, there was an angel-looking girl, but with rosy red wings. "Why have you called my assistance?" The girl asked in a sing-song voice.

Kyuubi bowed slightly to her. "We wish to adopt these children into our family as we have lost our own." The girl looked at Kyuubi with silver eyes. "It will be done. And also, you will be able to assume human form. Now, rest. The changes will be done." The girl spread her beautiful wings, and one feather landed on each child, and one of the demons. Then there was a flash, and the girl wasn't there anymore.

Kyuubi and the others felt sleepy, but before they slipped into sleep, they looked at each of the children's changes. Naruto had whisker marks, a golden fox tail and ears and his eyes were slitted. Hinata also had whisker marks, but much less defined. She had to fluffy ears and a lavender coloured tail. Her eyes were now blood red instead of the lavender they used to be. Sakura had pink fox ears and a tail with a white tip. She had no whisker marks, but her eyes were slightly tilted and slitted.

Gobi looked at her children. Shikamaru had black dog ears and a tail. No other noticeable changes. Kiba had brown dog ears with black tips, the same with his tail and slitted eyes. Ino had two blonde ears and a tail. Chijin smiled at her new pups. Sasuke had two bluish-black wolf ears, a tail and red eyes with three tomoes in them. Apparently, being a hanyou, his Sharinghan activated already to stay permanent. Chouji had light brown ears and a tail. Shino had smaller ears than the others and a tail. And every one of them had claws and sharp teeth. Soon, they all drifted into sleep.

**AN, again:**

**What do you think? I'm good with the chapter. Could have been better, but it could have been worse too. Oh, and if you think the animals don't fit the children...I don't care. My story, my rules. I just picked someone I liked, and then put the rest equally. Chijin means friend, by the way. Weird name for a wolf demon, but it seemed nice anyway. ^.^ I'll start on writing the first chapter soon, but first I got to see what you think so far! **

**JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. It's going to be some timeskips, as I find it boring writing their life from second to second....Anyways, they're going to be quite strong for small children. Um...don't know what more to write. Hope you like it! ^.^**

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 1**

A red haired woman with fox ears and nine tails yawned. Stretching out, she blinked a few times, before getting out of her bed. (Yes, they have what they need…in a cave.) Then she turned towards a small room where she had her clothes. Quickly taking off her sleeping clothes and on a nice red tank top with black tight trousers that went to the knee. She was suddenly alert when a cry was heard trough the several rooms in the cave. "Kuso. God damned gaki, it's always something!" The Kyuubi, as you probably figured out, grumbled.

She ran swiftly to one of the inner rooms inside the giant cave. There, in on of three colourful baby beds, a golden blonde kid with fox ears and a tail was screaming. The other two was merely looking up at the great demon in hanyou form. Kyuubi reached down to the blonde and started to swing him slowly in her arms. "Shh, shh. It's okay little one. You want some food?" When the baby stopped crying she gently put him down and left to get a bottle. Soon, the child was eating happily, while the two others looked at the bottle with interest.

Timeskip!

"Naruto! Hinata! Sakura! Come here!" Three 3-year old kids came running, mostly on four feet, how weird that might be. They stood up in front of the Kyuubi. "Hai, Kaa-san!" They yelled simultaneously. Kyuubi smiled. "Good, you're here. Today, I'm going to teach you something new." She said. Naruto, the blonde, threw his fist in the air. "Yeah! Kaa-san's gonna teach us something! What is it, what is it!?" He asked. The two others, Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto. "Hush, Naruto-nii! Stop being so annoying!" Sakura commanded, causing her hyper brother to slow down slightly.

Hinata smiled. "Erhem. Can we concentrate now? As of today, I'll teach you how to shift forms, and one trick for each of you when you manage to shift completely." Kyuubi explained, causing wide eyes and grins. Hinata raised her hand. "Ano, Kaa-san? What do we shift between? And how?" She asked timidly. Kyuubi smirked. "You'll go between human form and full fox form. Like this:" She rapidly began shrinking and gained fur all over, and the end result was a bigger than normal, red, nine-tailed fox. "This is of course not my true form, as I am way bigger when like that. Now, it's your turn. Concentrate at an image of yourself, and think of how you saw me do it." She described.

Sakura immediately started. 'Think of myself…becoming a fox. Come on now!' She thought. Hinata did the same, but stopped and giggled as Sakura did something wrong and ended up with fur all over instead of developing into a fox. Kyuubi grinned slightly at the sight, that was how she started out as well. Then she turned her attention over at Naruto. He had golden fur all over and was slightly hunched over, but not yet on four feet.

"Hmm, interesting. You actually got farther than Sakura, and she's got the best concentration of you! Well, continue training. I'm going to invite Gobi and Chijin over. With the kids." All three children nodded and continued trying the shape-shifting.

In another place, Gobi was looking over her own children. Shikamaru was using his claws to draw and play Tic-Tac-Toe with Ino and Kiba was running around in their cave with a small white dog he had met. When he became friends with the dog, Kiba got these weird red marks on his cheeks. But Gobi dismissed it, thinking it was probably something because of his clan before he became a hanyou. "Oi, kiddies! You wanna learn something? And I won't take no for an answer Shikamaru!" Kiba and Ino cheered while Shikamaru groaned.

They ran to the white-haired woman that smirked at the somewhat energetic kids. "Ok. You know that we sometimes have to infiltrate places right? And a normal ninja-henge is obviously not strong enough to keep our power and appearance hidden…" Shikamaru looked thoughtful. "So we'd have to shape-shift completely or something?" The smart dog hanyou guessed.

Gobi nodded. "Yup. Now all you have to do is to think of yourself as a dog. Or a human for that matter, but it's easier to start with an animal." She explained. The three half-dogs nodded and quickly started practicing, non-surprisingly, Shikamaru seemed to figure out how to do it almost instantly. His IQ was that of a grown man, even though he was only three years old. Unfortunately, he was better at theory than at practice… Gobi also channelled a small amount of youkai (demon chakra…at least that's what I'll use the name for.) into Akamaru, enough so that he could talk, and shape-shift as well. This made Kiba ecstatic of course, and made him forget to try his shape-shifting skills, instead opting to talk to Akamaru. Gobi grinned before going out of the room in their cavern and towards the outside.

In another big cave, about 3,11 miles north of Gobi's cave, Chijin was looking at her kids with interest. 'They never cease to amaze me, do they? Time for them to learn something new…' She smiled. "Children! You want to learn something new? I bet you want, eh?" Sasuke, the smallest of the three nodded quickly. "Yeah! Come on Chouji-nii, Shino!" Shino, the most silent of them merely nodded while Chouji smiled. "Sure!" He said. Chijin waited for them to come before she changed into her wolf form, albeit in a much smaller scale. "Look here. This is shape-shifting. I think it'll be very valuable for you to learn it. And if you manage to do it in one day, I'll make a cake!"

The kids cheered. Chijin made wonderful cakes. And that's weird, considering she is a powerful demon…Sasuke started concentrating, his crimson eyes with three tomoes spinning slowly. Chouji and Shino watched with curiosity as the small dark haired boy got fur and went down on four feet. "Aww, this is harder than I thought. And now I look really weird!" Sasuke complained. "Well, you are not used to it, and have yet to master it." Shino commented, while Chouji just tried on his own. Chijin left as she heard some music.

She picked up a small device. "Yes? Who's there?" She asked into the device. Then the device answered. "Hi, it's Kyuubi. Want to come over later tonight? Sakura, Naruto and Hinata wish to play with the other kids." Chijin grinned a fanged grin. "Yeah, sure! You invited Gobi yet?" She said. The device answered again. "Yup. These mobile phones are really smart for long calls. Well, see ya later!" The device, apparently a mobile phone made a blipping noise and Chijin turned it off.

Evening

Naruto yelled in triumph. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! I made it! Look at me!" Kyuubi smiled as she looked at the golden fox running around. "Yes, you did. And Sakura, Hinata. Just try. I'm sure you'll make it soon." The two fur covered girls nodded and continued trying. Sakura was the first to manage it. She looked adorable with light pink fur and big, green, anime-style eyes. Hinata was the last to shape-shift, becoming a dark blue/dark lavender coloured fox with red pupil less eyes. Kyuubi grinned a foxy grin.

"Great!" She said, just as she heard knocking on the wall off the cave. "Ah, seems our guests are here." She declared, making her kids run towards the entrance to the cave. "Auntie! Look what we can do!" They yelled. Gobi and Chijin grinned. "Oh? That's nice! But you're not the only ones!" Gobi said. Suddenly a brown haired dog with floppy ears looked from behind her. "Hi guys! Look at us! Everyone is animals!" The dog, obviously Kiba, as he was the only one except Naruto to be so loud, yelled. The kids assembled in a ring.

"This is kind of cool. I mean, we're all in animal form." Sasuke commented. Everyone was startled when Akamaru talked next. "Yeah! And I can talk!" Naruto looked at Akamaru slack-jawed. "You can talk! Awesome!" He shouted.

The adults watched as the kids found talking boring, and started playing tag. Even the ever-lazy Shikamaru was on the game. "Heh. They're so cute now while their small." Chijin commented. Kyuubi nodded. "Indeed. Now, we've got other things to discuss. As you both know, they won't be immortal before they're…was it 16? I think so. In the meantime, it would be smart if they learnt many of our techniques of course, but I think they should learn human jutsu as well." She explained.

Gobi frowned. "Are you sure? Then we'll have to send them to one of the hidden villages." She asked. Chijin raised an eyebrow. "You plan on sending them to Konoha, don't you? They're easily recognizable as they look like their parents." She stated. Kyuubi smirked. "Hai. When the humans discover who the kids are, they'll feel their loss, just as we felt! Of course, we'll have to tell the children about their real parents, so they can choose on their own. I've grown really attached to them, actually."

The kids waved goodbye to their friends, now in their hanyou form again. Even Akamaru had a hanyou form! He had white hair with streaks of brown on the sides and his hairstyle was somewhat like a mix of Sasuke and Kiba's haircuts. When they were gone, Naruto turned to Kyuubi. "Kaa-san? Will you teach us something new now?" He asked hopefully. Kyuubi chuckled. "Sorry, but it's to late now. But I will tell you a story, okay?" She said. All three kitsune hanyous sat down in front of her. "It started 3 years ago…

Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "So…you took us away from our real parents..?" He asked. Hinata and Sakura looked shocked. Kyuubi nodded sadly. "Yes. The humans took my kits, I took theirs. Now, it's your choice what to do." She said. Naruto's eyes filled with an unknown emotion. "Well, they might be our biological parents, but it's you that have nursed us and taught us everything we know so far! You're our kaa-san! Right, Hinata-nee, Sakura-nee?" The two girls shook their heads to get rid of the shock and then nodded fiercely.

"Yeah! No one else!" They yelled simultaneously. Kyuubi smiled happily as all three kids hugged her. 'Seems it was a good idea to tell them after all.' She thought. "You're the best kits I've ever had. So tomorrow, I'll teach you what I promised. I'll teach you how to use Kitsunebi (Fox fire) and the fighting style that follows." Cheers erupted from the children before Kyuubi put them to bed.

**So...what do you think of the chapter? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**And here it is; chapter 2! Some more training, and we have jumped a year forward in time. Hope you like it. ^.^**

"Talk"

'Think'

(Explanation for japanese word)

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 2**

"No, you have to move faster. More like a fox!" Kyuubi instructed the 4 year old Hinata. The little girl had a black t-shirt with a bluish black fox on top of a sun, and a set of lavender coloured pants. She was currently trying to learn the fighting style named Koodori Kitsune. (Dancing Fox) A few meters to the left, Sakura was trying the same and succeeding, while Naruto studied a similar style, but for boys, named Shuryou Kitsune. (Hunting Fox)

Hinata huffed irritably. "But why is it so hard! I'm as graceful as Sakura-nee, yet, she's still better than me!" Kyuubi sighed. "Calm down, Hinata. Your movements are good, but you need to be a little bit faster." She said. Hinata huffed but continued doing the movements as fast as she could. Kyuubi nodded, and went over to Sakura to correct some katas (forms/movements) before watching over Naruto.

Sasuke growled irritably as he tried to make a yokai ball in his hand. It constantly shifted and thus made it very hard to maintain. Chouji was looking intently at Sasuke's tries, while gnawing on a leg from a deer. Shino was trying the same as Sasuke, but due to him having less chakra and yokai, he was having an easier time upholding the sphere. Chijin was reading a scroll, about what humans thought of demons. 'Hmph. As if. Bloodthirsty creatures with no love towards anything else than themselves? Those humans just keep getting stupider every century.' She thought.

"Kaa-san! Can't you demonstrate again!" A childish voice interrupted her line of thoughts. She looked up. "hm? Oh, yes." She put the scroll away and put her palm up. Soon, a dark grey, with swirls of black, sphere erupted in her hand. Then she thrust her palm towards one of the walls in their home. A beam of yokai shot in the direction of the wall. The three kids watched in awe as a section of the wall blew up. "Now continue trying. I'm sure you'll get it." Chijin said and picked up her scroll again.

"I win." Shikamaru said in a bored manner. Between him and Ino was a game, named Shougi (Japanese chess, I think). Ino growled, and her tail was wagging back and forth in an irritated pace. "You always win! It's no fair!" She complained. Shikamaru smirked. "Well, that just means you've got to work on your strategy. You're better than Kiba, anyways." He said and then he yawned. "Say, where IS Kiba? Didn't he get a new tech to work on?"

Ino shrugged. "Yeah. Together with Akamaru. I think it was named Nijuu Kagai." (Double Assault) Shikamaru nodded. "Ah, they're probably outside then, it sounds destructive." Just then, they heard a boom. Glancing at each others, they ran out. Ino gained a deadpan look. "Seriously. That much damage at just one attack?" She said to no one. Bushes and trees were cut up and destroyed, rocks had various claw marks deep into them and so on. "Cough, cough. It's not right yet. Instead of focusing the attack on one point it spreads." Kiba's voice sounded out. Shikamaru nodded. "I see. Well, how is it that the attack is supposed to be done? Give me a tip, and I'll try finding out what you do wrong." He offered.

Kiba scrunched up his nose. "Well, when kaa-san did it, she was in her dog-form and she span in the air so that she looked like a glowing white sphere. When I and Akamaru do it, we spin pretty well, but can't get it to be a perfect globe." He tried to explain. Shikamaru frowned. "I see…What if you try to concentrate the spinning in one point? If you concentrate on your stomach, maybe you'll be able to spin right? Try it." He said.

Ino petted the small white dog. "Hey, Akamaru? I wondered, why is it that you're name has RED in it, while you're white?" She asked. Akamaru tilted his head. "When I get a special soldier pill that the Inuzuka clan makes, my fur gets red." He explained. Kiba smirked. "Then we'll have to get some when we take a tour to that Konoha place!" He exclaimed. "Come on, Akamaru; let's try it like Shika-nii said!" Akamaru nodded and Shikamaru and Ino retreated to a safe distance. Akamaru and Kiba leapt into the air, and began spinning. First, it seemed as if it would become a spiral and it was slightly unstable, then suddenly it changed. Now both Kiba and Akamaru were two separate glowing spheres, Kiba had changed into a dog, so his globe was brown, while Akamaru's was white.

"Now!"

Kiba and Akamaru span right into a huge boulder, first, it seemed as if nothing happened…then a booming noise that made Ino and Shikamaru wince erupted and the large rock exploded into small bits of rubble. Kiba, now in his hanyou form again came running together with Akamaru, his tail wagging madly. "Awesome! Thanks for the help Shika! I concentrated on my middle, and it worked!" He yelled happily.

Gobi came walking from the forest and startled the kids. "Great! Just get your speed up and you'll have the move mastered in no time! Oh, Shika, Ino? I think you should try this move as well. Its original name is just Kagai, (Assault) but I changed it as Kiba works together with Akamaru." She explained. Shika grumbled about doing to much work while Ino nodded determinately. To Ino's frustration, and Kiba's irritation, Shikamaru was able to do it within his second try…

"…gotta get-get. Gotta get-get. Gotta g-g-g-get get-get, get-get. Boom boom boom, gotta get-get…." Kyuubi sighed irritably as her cell phone rang. As soon as the melody came, all three of the kids started dancing while training, how they did it, she had no idea. She picked the phone up. "Yeah? Kyuubi here." The voice at the other side talked. "Hiya, it's Chijin. Hey, I wondered, have you been in Konoha lately? I think they have a sale for Ninja equipment." Kyuubi smirked. "Ah, I see. So what do you want?" She asked.

"What are you writing, Kaa-san?" Three kids asked Kyuubi. She looked up. "I'm going to Konoha to buy some weapons for Chijin, Gobi and their kids. I assume you want some too?" She said with a smile. Naruto beamed. "Yeah! Um, I don't know what weapons there are. Do you think I could be with you to Konoha?" He asked with a often successful puppy eye no jutsu. Kyuubi frowned when Hinata and Sakura also wanted to come. "Hmm. Ok. But you have to be with me all the time, and in your fox, or human form." She demanded.

They nodded furiously. "Yeah! We can go in human form!" Hinata said and grinned slightly. As soon as Kyuubi finished the list, her three hanyou children transformed into looking like normal humans. Kyuubi used some yokai to transport them to right outside of Konoha's walls. "Now, let me do the talking, you just follow, right?" She asked them sternly. They nodded. "Hai."

Kyuubi walked up to the gate guards. "Halt! Purpose in Konoha?" One of them said. Kyuubi smiled pleasantly. "I'm here to buy some weapons for a friend." She told them. They nodded and then looked at the three curious children behind her. "Your kids?" He asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Hai. Don't mind them, they're a little shy." The guards scribbled something on some papers before allowing the four to come in. When there, the kids stared in awe. "So…big it is!" Hinata whispered, and the others just nodded, not trusting their voice.

Kyuubi ushered them towards a shop. "I have to buy some stuff here first. But you'll have to stay outside. Just wait patiently, okay?" She said and went into the shop. Naruto shuffled his feet slightly and looked at the others. "This place is really big! And so many people…" He commented. Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, but it seems quite boring here as well." She remarked. People began to sneak glances at the three children as they spoke much more advanced than four year olds should.

Suddenly, a boy, probably 11 years old or something around that broke out from the rest of the people. He was heading towards them. "Hah, what's this? Three scared, small kids?" He taunted. Naruto snarled. "Leave us alone." The boy just smirked arrogantly and in a sudden movement pushed Hinata so she fell on her butt. He was obviously thinking that she would react by crying, but in a motion that not even the adults saw, she leapt at the boy and lashed out with an open palm. The boy yelped as he was thrown several meters away.

Sakura grinned. "Cool! What did you do, Hinata-nee?" She asked. Hinata blinked. "Uh, I pushed yokai into my hand, I think…" She said it low enough to that no one heard it. No one besides an irritated red-haired woman, that is. "Sheesh, I can't even leave you alone for 5 minutes." She complained. Naruto grinned, a little embarrassed. "It wasn't our fault though! And Hinata-nee-chan found a new battle technique!" Kyuubi waved her hand. "Yes, yes. I'll forgive you this time. Now, it's time to go to the weapon shop. Follow me." She quickly moved in between other people, and the three kids ran after her.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" A friendly voice asked. Kyuubi walked over to a man. "I would like to get these weapons. And also find someone for my kids." She nodded towards the three youngsters that ran around looking at everything. The man nodded. "Hai. I'll get it at once. Just take a look in the shop if there is anything else you want." He hurried off into another room. "Kaa-san! Look at this! Can I have this one?" Naruto asked. He pointed at something. Kyuubi went over and studied it. It was a black coloured chain with something that looked like shuriken on the ends. "A battle chain?" She frowned. "It will be very hard to use, Naruto." She commented. Naruto crossed his arms. "But I'll make it! And it would look really cool with my Shuryou Kitsune style!" He argued.

Kyuubi shrugged. "Okay. But no changing." Then she went over to Sakura. She was looking at a scythe. It was mostly black, but the blade was a dark pink bordering on red. Kyuubi smirked. "You kids seems to have a knack for unusual tools. I suppose you could get it. But you have to be careful with it." Sakura smiled and nodded, before picking the scythe up and experimentally swinging it. The last one was Hinata. She came towards Kyuubi and the others with a dark blue bow with black arrows. "Kaa-san, I thought that since my style focuses on short distance, it would be smart to have something for long range." She said with a stoic expression. Kyuubi smiled. "Yes, that is wise of you. Now come and we'll pay." They went over to the counter just as the man came with the other stuff.

It was mostly the usual tools, such as Kunai and shuriken, but also a weapon that Sasuke requested; a black kusari-gama. "Here's everything. Oh, interesting weapons you guys chose." He said as he looked over everything. As he cashed everything out, a girl with two buns on top of her head came crying. "Tou-san! The mean bullies chased me away from the playground!" She sobbed. She was startled when suddenly two sapphire orbs were right in front of her.

"Why did they do that? If I see them, I'll punch them for you, okay?" Naruto said with conviction in his voice. The man seemed surprised but glad that Naruto went to talk to her. The girl giggled a little as she looked at the exasperated looks on the other girls in the room. "Thanks. I'm TenTen." She introduced herself. Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto! And this are my sisters Sakura…" He pointed at the pink haired girl who smiled. "…and Hinata." This time he pointed at the blue-haired girl who waved happily. TenTen grinned. "Cool! I wish I had siblings too." She said.

Kyuubi sighed. "As nice as it is to become friends, we have to leave now. But don't worry, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata will come back sooner or later. Well, Ja ne." She walked out the door and the kids followed. Naruto, after having winked to TenTen.

"That was fun! I want to go to the village more often!" Naruto exclaimed when they were home. Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks and smirked. "Oh? So you can see TenTen again?" Sakura asked. "Naruto has a girlfriend, Naruto has a girlfriend!" Hinata sang. Naruto huffed, while blushing slightly. "No way! TenTen was nice, that's all!" He argued. Hinata and Sakura just snickered. "Let's go tell the others!" They sing-songed and ran, with Naruto on their heels.

**And that's that. I'm sorry if you think the chapters are too short, but I'm not used to writing very much...Oh, and for Kyuubi's cellphone music, it's Boom Boom Pow by Black eyed peas.**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter up! In this chapter, something happens! (Finally) It's not a fight or anything like that, though. **

**I think you know what means what now, right? What means talk, think and so on? Fine, then I won't write it up. Gets boring...**

**DISCLAIMER: Sheesh, I kind of forgot it last chapter...Anyways, I still don't own Naruto, whether I write it or not.**

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 3**

Kyuubi grinned as she looked at the performance of her kits. Naruto had managed to learn how to use his battle-chain together with his fighting style, and with a little more training, he would probably manage to take down a low chuunin. Hinata had a very good sight, and thus made good use of her bow. Sakura was dancing around with her scythe, looking both graceful and deadly. And what made it more than unbelievable was that they were still only 6 years old!

'Hmm. It is time.' Kyuubi thought. She yelled for the kids to stop their sparring, and they immediately paid attention to her. "What is it, kaa-san?" Naruto asked with his cheerful voice. Hinata and Sakura nodded, also wanting to know what was up. Kyuubi smirked. "You always wan to know thing Naruto, eh? Well, me, Gobi and Chijin have decided to send you to Konoha for a while. There you will learn human techniques and don't forget to make some pranks from one time to another!" She said. First the kids looked overwhelmed at the subject of living somewhere else. Then, when pranking was mentioned, they were as excited as a child could ever be.

XXX

Ino was skipping happily towards the meeting place of the nine demonic children. It was a large clearing in between the Kyuubi's and Chijin's cave. Shikamaru was trying to walk the opposite way, and would have been home already, if it weren't for the blond girl keeping hold of his tail. "Damn useless appendage." He grumbled. Kiba, with Akamaru in dog form with him, was grinning and happily wagging his tail. "Don't worry Shika-nii! We'll be going to Konoha! It's great! Then I can get some soldier pills for Akamaru too!" He yelled. Akamaru nodded. "Yeah, then we can kick even more ass!" The dog claimed. Just then, they came into the clearing where the others were.

On top of a big boulder, Kyuubi, Gobi and Chijin stood. The other kids were huddled in front of them, and the dog trio quickly placed themselves down.

"Okay, gakis (brats) listen up!" Kyuubi yelled, standing tall. Gobi and Chijin stood by her side. "You're going to become citizens of Konoha. Thus, there are some rules.

1. Don't show any humans that you have demonic connections.

2. If you meet other demons, check what their stand towards The Queen of Hell, Kyuubi, is. You may talk to them if they're friendly.

3. Don't let your second personality come forth. This especially applies to you, Hinata.

4. Don't become enemies of the population.

5. If you're going to prank, do it right, and don't be seen!

And those are the most important. If I remember something else, I'll tell you over the telepathic link. Or the cell phone. And don't say anything stupid! Now, bye kids, see ya in a few years!" Kyuubi finished her explanation and did some handsigns.

"Makaijutsu: Omotai unsou!" (Helljutsu: Massive transportation!)

XXX

Naruto shook his head. "Ow, I get a headache each time kaa-san uses that jutsu" He mumbled. In different spots around him, the other children also looked quite dizzy, and some of them had spinning eyes. Sasuke's stood out though, as they really WERE spinning, slowly. "Ugh, Naruto, what now? I can see those big gates over there, so we're close to Konoha, but shouldn't we have a background story or something?" He asked, his crimson eyes staring into Naruto's blue, slitted ones.

Naruto frowned. "We'll tell them the truth." Sasuke was about to argue, when Naruto continued. "We'll just modify it a little." The others stood around now, with interested expressions, except Shikamaru, as he always looked bored. Naruto yawned. "Anyway. Who'll be the leader of this little gang of ours? I'm sure we won't live together while in Konoha, but still." He stated. Shika looked up with calculating eyes. "I believe you'd be the best, Naruto. You have always acted as a real leader for us anyways." He said. The others nodded and smiled while Naruto shrugged.

He turned to walk, when someone voiced an opinion. "Naruto-nii, don't you think we should change forms first..? I believe Konoha has a bad memory of demons…" Hinata said. Naruto blinked, looked at his tail and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, good idea."

XXX

Izumo kamizuki looked at his partner, Kotetsu Hagane. His partner…was sleeping soundly. "Damn it, Kotetsu! Wake up! I know it's boring and all, but we should be proud of guarding the gates into Konoha from possible enemies!" Izumo yelled. Kotetsu stood right up. "Huh? Oh. Damn. I was dreaming about pancakes! Yummy…" He got a dreamy look. Izumo got a massive sweat drop on the back of his head. "Sigh, I guess there's nothing to do with you…hey, is there someone coming over there?" He pointed to where the trees parted for a small road. He could faintly see nine silhouettes making their way towards them. He shook Kotetsu to get him off the daydreaming about pancakes.

XXX

Naruto smirked as he looked at the guards fussing about something. He had kept some of his more distinguished features, if only to keep the villagers on their toes. He, Hinata and Sakura had their whisker marks, slitted/red eyes and sharp nails, just a bit more nail-like than claws. Sasuke, Shino and Chouji had kept claws, and Sasuke had his sharinghan activated, not that he could deactivate it anyway. Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru had sharp nails, slightly pointed ears and slitted eyes.

"Stop! Who are you, and what is your purpose in Konoha?" A professional looking Izumo asked. Naruto stepped forward, and put an innocent expression on his face. "Hi! We're here to enrol into the ninja academy! Our mom wants us to grow strong so we can protect our home, far away from here!" He said in his most convincing voice. "You didn't answer my first answer, kid." He commented. Naruto smiled. "Of course! I'm Naruto! These two are my siblings, Hinata and Sakura! The red eyed guy is Sasuke. His brothers are Shino and Chouji. And the blonde girl and her siblings are Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba! Oh, and the dog is named Akamaru." He explained.

Kotetsu sighed. "Geez just let them pass. If they were her to attack, they would've done so already." He told his frowning partner. "Well, fine. But I will escort you to the Hokage tower, okay, kids?" Izumo said and then began walking calmly in. To his surprise, the kids ran after him in speed much higher than an ordinary child. He shrugged, and began roof-top jumping, as the children seemed to manage to keep up with him.

XXX

The Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sighed as someone knocked on the door. 'Probably more paperwork…' he thought miserably. Paperwork was his worst enemy. And fangirls. No one would ever replace his beautiful Kushina, who died in childbirth. To further his sorrow, his only child was taken away from him by the mighty demon, Kyuubi. "Come in." He answered his voice dull. He did however not expect some children coming in, together with one of the gate guards. "Hokage-sama, these children wishes to join the ninja academy, and have somewhere to live here in Konoha." Izumo reported. Minato nodded. "Hai. You may go back to your guarding duty." He replied. When Izumo left, he took a look at the children.

All of them had some strange marks, or characteristics. But some of them he recognized. 'Sharinghan? And is that a red byakugan?' He thought, frowning. "So, you want to join the village then?" He asked the children with a small smile. The golden blonde stepped forward. "Yup! We have to get strong, for our precious people!" He said, while shaking a fist. The others merely nodded. Minato sighed. "I see. But we don't have any apartment complexes left…hmm. At least two of you have to live with some special clans because of your eyes. I think…maybe all of you could?" He talked to himself, without looking at the children, who soon grew annoyed.

"Oi, Hokage-sama! We're still here, ya know." Naruto said. Minato blinked. "Oh, right. You have to wait a little. I have to call up a meeting." He summoned an ANBU, who disappeared in a leaf shunshin, awing the demonic children. "Ano, Hokage-sama? Why didn't you just use a telephone?" Hinata asked. Minato blinked, confused. "What's that?" He asked.

The kids face-faulted.

"You dunno what a telephone is? This is a mobile phone!" Kiba yelled, and pulled something up from his pocket. Minato stiffened, but relaxed when he just saw a small object in the boy's hand. 'It looks non dangerous. I'll have a look then.' He considered. Kiba shifted his hand slightly, and the mobile phone slid up a little, revealing small buttons with numbers and letters. Soon, Minato was studying the small thing intently, while the bored kids were looking around, playing Shougi (guess who) or just sleeping.

The ANBU sent earlier arrived to see the office like that. 'Geez, each time Hokage-sama discovers something interesting, he puts the whole office upside down! And those kids don't exactly help either.' He thought. Then he proceeded to tell Minato that he had told the clan heads, and they would come within half an hour.

"Okay, kiddos. You got to come with me, okay?" Minato said while handing Kiba back his cell phone. All of them nodded eagerly, even the little dog on Kiba's head. Minato led them into a big room with a large circular tale in the middle. "This is the council room." He explained, and continued to tell them more about Konoha as he waited for the clan heads. As each of them came, they all looked weirdly at the kids, especially someone who saw something unordinary, as Sharinghan, byakugan, and Kiba's Inuzuka bonding marks.

XXX

"May I enquire the reason for this meeting, Hokage-sama?" A pale man with long hair asked. He looked stoic. VERY stoic. Minato nodded. "Hai. As you see, there are nine children here. And some of you have noticed traits that should belong to your clans. They wish to establish a home here in Konoha, but as you know, we do not have any place left, except for…the clans." He said. The clan heads shared doubting looks, someone even hostile.

Then, someone broke the ice. "Troublesome. It's just kids without a place to go. I vote for them to come to the clan homes." A man with scares in his face, and hair set up like Shikamaru, said. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the man. 'There is no doubt; he is related to me…or rather me to him. I can see the resemblance that Ino has to the pony-tailed man as well as Kiba's resemblance to the dog woman.' He thought. Slowly the other clan heads agreed.

"Oi, Hokage-sama? If the pups are gonna come live with us, who're gonna go where?" A feral woman asked. Minato shrugged. "I assume that…err, what are your names? I forgot to ask…" He turned towards the children with a sheepish grin. Naruto's eye twitched. 'Tou-san…geez.' He thought, he had figured out the blonde man as fast as they met. "It's easy. I am Naruto no Kitsune, and these are my siblings Sakura and Hinata. We call ourselves Kitsune torio! (Fox trio)" He said and grinned. Shika stepped forward. "I'm Shikamaru no Inu. Blonde girl is Ino, she's my sister, and the dog boy is Kiba. The white dog is Akamaru." He explained, fighting back the urge to yawn. 'Akamaru? Isn't that the pup that ran away from the compound some years ago?' The feral woman thought with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke stretched. "My name is Sasuke no Ookami. These are my brothers, Shino and Chouji. We're Ookami doubou." (Wolf brothers) After introducing themselves, all off them retreated to a corner of the council room. The clan heads discussed, while Minato had somehow gotten hold of Naruto's cell phone and was playing a game on it, named Ninja Mayhem 2.

XXX

Minato was on level 12 of the game when someone coughed to get his attention. "Hokage-sama, we have gotten to an agreement regarding the children." A man with a brownish cloak and sunglasses said. Minato looked from the game. "Oh. Well, who're living where?" He asked. The cloaked man stood up. "I, Aburame Shibi, ask for the boy Shino to live with my clan." He said. Minato nodded. A somewhat big man with red hair rose next "I, Akimichi Chouza request the boy Chouji to come with our clan." He said. Another nod from Minato. The pony-tailed man rose. "Would Ino come to live with the clan to which I, Yamanaka Inoichi, am the head of?" He asked, rhetorically. Ino tilted her head. "Sure" She muttered.

The pineapple haired man stood. "I wish Shikamaru to come live with the Nara clan, led by me, Nara Shikaku." He said. Shikamaru smirked satisfied. A dark haired man stood up. "I'm Uchiha Fugaku. I wish for Sasuke to come with me." He said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'That man…looks dangerous.' He thought. The long haired man that spoke earlier at the meeting stood up. "The Hyuuga clan, led by Hyuuga Hiashi, will be honoured to take in the child Hinata." He said. Hinata merely looked at him.

The feral woman raised so quickly the table nearly turned. "I'm Inuzuka Tsume, and I wanna have Kiba home with me!" She said. Kiba grinned, and Akamaru barked happily. A small, pink-haired lady rose. "I, Haruno Momoko wishes for Sakura to come live with me and my small clan." She said. Sakura smiled slightly. Minato raised a brow. "Oh? It seems you're the only one left Naruto. I suppose you could live with me at my home then. What do you think?" He asked. Naruto cheered. "Okay. Meeting adjourned. You may now leave." The children went to their respective clan head, and waved to Naruto before leaving with them. Naruto yawned. "So, Hokage-sama…can I call you Tou-san?"

**End of chapter! What do you think? I try to make my chapters longer than 2,000 so it should be something to read on, but it's not always as easy...I did it this time though. **

**JA NE**


	5. Chapter 4

**Meh, fourth chapter done. I love writing ^.^ **

**You know what means talk, think and that by now. Oh, but **_'this is mental speaking'_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto looked at his new temporary home in awe. It was a big mansion, coloured yellow, green and silver. In the back, there was a big training ground and Naruto could faintly see a hot spring to the right of the house. Minato smirked at the young boy's reaction. "Impressive right? It's all too big for just one person, let alone two, but the council insisted." He explained before walking up to the iron gate and biting his thumb, afterwards swiping it on the door making it open. At Naruto's curious gaze, he merely answered. "Blood seals. Only one of my bloods can get in."

Naruto smiled happily. 'Who would've guessed it'd be this great! I wonder if it is as good as this where the others are…' He thought.

XXX

Hinata followed Hiashi to a rather plain looking compound, even though it was large. Her attention shifted to Hiashi as he straightened as if to speak. "Now, Hinata, please act formal when we get in. The first thing to do is meet the clan elders. Follow me." He motioned to go and Hinata rolled her eyes discreetly. 'I've been following you since we left the Hokage and Naruto-nii. I don't even know where anything is!' She thought, but complied to Hiashi's wishes anyway and took on a mask of indifference.

While walking trough her new home, Hinata curiously eyed the place and people. Some people seemed overly arrogant, whereas other seemed nice and somewhat sad. 'The family is probably divided in two. Stupidest thing, ever!' Suddenly Hiashi stopped before a room, and Hinata nearly crashed into him, but caught herself just in time. Hiashi opened the slide door and walked in, beckoning Hinata after him. The girl shrugged and went behind the clan head.

Once in, she felt studied. Intently. This irritated her, and she turned her head just enough for the elder council to see blood red guarded eyes. Thus the studying ceased at once. Hiashi coughed to get the attention. "As you can see, I have brought a child with me. This is Hinata no Kitsune." He introduced her and everyone turned towards her again. One elder scoffed silently. 'She's thin, has ugly scars on her cheeks and unusual, but non-useful eyes. Why did Hiashi bring the child here?' She thought. While Hiashi didn't notice it, Hinata certainly did and she set her face in the 'cold-killer-lady-look' Kyuubi taught her. The elder held her gaze for a while before breaking away.

"It is decided that she will be adopted into the clan, due to her Byakugan-like eyes." Hiashi stated. The elders went into a controlled frenzy. "Nani! She must immediately get a caged bird seal!" They yelled. Hiashi frowned and fixed his eyes on them. "She will be adopted into the main family." This single statement caused silence, Hinata nodded to herself as this confirmed her suspicions about the Hyuuga being split. "Hinata, please leave. You will find other children out in the garden." Hiashi stated and turned away, obviously dismissing her. Hinata nodded and went out to find the others, just to have someone to talk to.

XXX

Sakura smiled and bowed politely to everyone they passed in the small compound to the Haruno's. This specific clan wasn't very much known, but it had a special kekkei genkai, featuring an inner self. Unfortunately, there were sometimes that the Haruno's couldn't get peace with their inner self, and this caused massive headaches which ultimately lead to death if they were ninjas.

Unknown to anyone except Sakura herself and her two siblings, Sakura had not an inner person, but a whole alter ego. Both Naruto and Hinata had one too, but Sakura was the only one that could control her alter, named Ira. The three of them gained them because Kyuubi's chakra was so potent that it created Ira (Thorn), Musei Umi (Silent Sea, Naruto's alter) and Haran. (Stormy, Hinata's alter)

Anyways, back to the story

At last, they arrived at a small, cosy house. It was dark red with green edges and a nice little dirt patch with flowers. Momoko smiled shyly to Sakura. "I live in this house alone. My husband died in the demon attack for about 6-7 years ago. Buy there is enough rooms, and if you want, you can get the attic room. It was originally for my child, before she was…abducted." She explained. Sakura nodded. "Arigato. (Thank you) Say, is this a ninja clan? Most of the members seem badly equipped for fighting." She asked. Momoko nodded. "We are mostly medic nins, because it is required to have great strength in our mind to win over our inner persona. Those who have unlocked their potential are great fighters. Unfortunately, we lost many in the demon attack." That said, Momoko entered the house to make something eatable. Sakura explored the house.

XXX

Shikamaru yawned as he went into the main house of the Nara compound. It was in the forest, something he could like. He stopped as he saw Shikaku talk to someone in the kitchen. Then he went in himself. Shikaku was talking to a woman. 'Probably my real mother. She seems nice…but stern.' Shikamaru thought. The woman turned and looked at him. "Hm? Ah, you must be Shikamaru! My name is Yoshino. And young man, now that you're living here. You have to follow some rules." She stated. "More like a whole lot of rules." Shikaku mumbled, before nearly running out of the kitchen as Yoshino grabbed a frying pan.

Shikamaru's thought was: 'Troublesome.'

XXX

Ino sniffed in the air as she and Inoichi reached their home, and flower shop. "Oh, great! I love flowers!" She claimed when they arrived at her new home. Inoichi smiled. "Hai. They're nice, and a nice change from the stress of being a ninja." He stated. Ino nodded happily. 'This guy is really nice! And I resemble him. That's kind of weird, though. Every one of us got placed with those who are probably our real parents! Some are easier to see than others though. And the grown-ups can't see it? Weird.' She thought.

Inoichi went up some stairs in the back of the shop, and came down together with a woman with a darker blonder hair than him, but still blonde. The woman clapped her hands together. "Oh, how wonderful to meet you! I'm Yamanaka Cha. Come! I'll show you a room, and help you decorate!" She introduced herself and proceeded to drag Ino up the stairs, while Inoichi blinked and shrugged.

XXX

Tsume was jumping over the rooftops, Kiba and Akamaru hanging slightly behind, but not as much as a six year old and a pup should be. "Hah! You ain't gonna come before me!" Tsume taunted. Kiba growled, and nearly lost his transformation because of wanting, subconsciously of course, to be in hanyou form. Akamaru barked a warning. "Kiba, matte! (wait) Don't forget to keep a human appearance!" He barked, in dog language, so as not to show Tsume he could talk. Not yet anyway.

Kiba nodded. "Hai. Gomen (sorry), Akamaru. Hey, I know how to get there first!" He claimed. Akamaru tilted his head, while still sitting on Kiba's head. "Oh?" Kiba nodded, and jumped down from the roof, and howled. In an instant, a somewhat filthy, but otherwise healthy dog appeared. "Hi! Who're you? Whataya want?" The dog asked. Kiba grinned. "Can you show me the fastest way to the Inuzuka home?" He inquired. The dog nodded. "Inuzuka…oh, the dog humans! You one of them? Anyways, follow me!" He sat of running, and Kiba ran after. "Nah, or maybe. I was." He replied. The dog frowned, not understanding but continued running.

Soon, they were in front of the place. Only a few seconds after that, Tsume arrived. "Nani? How'd you get here? Weren't you behind me?" She asked, confused. Kiba grinned. "Maybe you'll get to know later!" He answered. Tsume grinned to and chuckled. "Alright. I'll introduce you to the dogs and my daughter as soon as ya want."

Kiba grinned. "Sure."

XXX

Shino followed Shibi into a house where Shibi sat down, and motioned for Shino to do the same. "If you shall live here, I must have knowledge of your abilities." Shibi said. Shino nodded. "I see. I use mostly long ranged techniques with my unusual bugs. Kikai. I believe this clan uses them?" He answered. Shibi narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded too. 'This man…he is smart. He may figure us out quite quickly.' Shino thought. They continued talking about kikai, techniques and ninja specifics.

XXX

Chouji grinned as he smelt food. Chouza grinned as well. "Welcome! Let's take a seat and we can talk." He said. He went into the kitchen and Chouji followed. In there, he met Chouza's wife, Akimichi Meshi. "There you are! Come now, I've made lots of food!" She led them out to the garden where a big table with food stood. Chouji grinned. "I'm gonna love staying here!" He exclaimed, gaining a smile from both Chouza and Meshi.

XXX

Sasuke glared slightly at Fugaku. The man was impatient, quick-angered and underneath his arrogant layer, even a little crazy. The man acted as if Sasuke should be thankful for them taking him in! 'And to think, I'm related to this teme!' He thought. He noticed people staring at him, but it was probably since they've never seen him, and yet he MUST be an Uchiha because of his eyes. Hmph.

Sasuke brightened up slightly when he saw the big house they were headed to, but more when he saw a nice-looking woman and a boy with a ponytail. "Hello. You are Sasuke, right? I am Uchiha Mikoto. This besides me is Itachi, my son." She informed him. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you." He replied.

The pony tailed boy, Itachi looked wary of him. Sasuke grinned. "What is it? You scared of my claws?" He asked, tauntingly. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "No…how did you get claws in the first place?" His voice was smooth, but slightly empty. Sasuke shook his head. "Secret. Ano, where can I sleep, live, whatever?" Mikoto turned towards some stairs. "Up here. It is soon dinner. Come and eat after you have checked your room." And then she went into the kitchen. Sasuke shrugged and went up, aware of Itachi's curious gaze.

XXX

Naruto sat at the dinner table together with Minato and ate ramen. 'Holy crap, this is good! Wait, that's not what I should be thinking about. I need to find a meeting place where no one will listen to us training and all…' He thought. Minato was just happily eating his ramen. "Ne, Tou-san? Do you know a place here in Konoha no one ever wants to be?" Naruto asked curiously. Minato tilted his head. "Why do you want to know? There is only one place. Training ground 44, also called Forest of Death. Only a Kunoichi named Anko wants to go there." He explained. Naruto looked contemplative. "No reason. Hey, I'm going to meet up with my siblings. See ya later!"

Minato shook his head. "So young, and still so little time…hey, how does he know where the others are?"

XXX

Naruto ran for a while, until he reached a playground he saw earlier. _'Hey, Sakura? Hinata? You there? I found us a training place. But I have to tell the others too. Meet at the big playground close to the Hokage-tower.' _He said mentally. The Kitsune torio could all talk to each others like that. The Ookami doubou and Inu hanyous could also do that, but they could only talk to each others, and their mother. _'Sure thing, Naru-nii. We'll meet ya there.' _Sakura replied, and Hinata retorted the same way.

Naruto sniffed in the air a little, before turning towards the Uchiha compound. He reached it quickly and smiled to the guards. "Hi! I kind of need to get in. You see, I have to tell Sasuke something. He is the boy that probably followed the clan head." He explained. One of the guards, named Uchiha Shisui smirked. "Sure. But don't do anything stupid. There are lots of Uchiha police here." He said and showed the golden haired boy the way in.

Naruto waved and grinned. "Thanks!" Before walking towards the scent of Sasuke. Suspicious eyes regarded him all the way. At the door, a teen with a ponytail stood. "What do you want?" He asked. Naruto noticed this boy's likeness to Sasuke. 'Probably his brother.' He concluded. "I'm Naruto! I got to tell Sasuke something." He said. Itachi raised an eyebrow before turning in the door. "Sasuke! A boy, Naruto, is asking for you!" He shouted and then went in as Sasuke ran to the door.

"Naruto! How's the place you got sent to?" He asked. Naruto grinned. "Awesome. Hey, I think I found a training place we could use. Meet me at the playground nearby the Hokage-tower, and I'll tell you. Mind telling Chouji and Shino? I have to find one of the dogs." He replied and started to walk away. Sasuke smirked and went in again to contact his brothers. _'Chouji, Shino, meet at playground close to the Tower. Talk to ya later.' _

XXX

Shikamaru was playing Shougi with Shikaku, when Shikamaru's cellphone rang. He picked it up and touched a green button. Shikaku looked intrigued at the small machine. "Wazzup? Oh, hi Naruto. Hmm. Meet you there, troublesome." At the other end of the talk, Naruto snorted. Troublesome was Shikamaru's version of goodbye.

"I have to go. By the way, you would have won, cornering me in about twenty moves." He explained to his amused father.

XXX

"Can't believe I forgot the mobile phone. I wouldn't have needed to go all the way to Sasuke…ah, who cares." Naruto mumbled to himself as he swung back and forth on a swing. The playground was deserted, except for him. Suddenly he saw something pink, and had to leap away from his swing before he was impaled by a dark pink scythe. "Tihi, your reflexes are still good." Sakura said as she sealed the scythe back into a storage seal in her right hand. Naruto glared at her, but felt his danger sense tingling again, and he spun around deflecting a black arrow from Hinata. She sealed her blue bow in a storage seal on her left arm. Her seal was disguised as a fox tattoo.

"Would you stop doing that every time we meet after being away from each others!" Naruto asked indignantly. Sakura smirked. "Why, of course. We have to see it is you. No one else can escape from our weapons!" She proclaimed. Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Sure. The others will come soon. I hope so, anyway." He stated, and turned another way, towards a boy with a spiky ponytail. "There's Shikamaru." Hinata mentioned with a small smile. Soon, a brunette boy and blonde girl came speeding over the roofs, and three clawed individuals came running at the ground.

When everyone was there, Naruto coughed for attention. "Okay. We're all here. I found a place we can train, that might be a challenge. It is called the Forest of Death. Training ground 44. A person named Anko may go there a few times, but other than that, it's free." Everyone seemed to consider this. "Awesome! I can't wait to check it out! But I kind of have to go home early…I want to meet Akamaru's mother and the other dogs!" Kiba yelled. Eight sets of eyes glared at him. "Don't be so loud, Inu-baka! (Dog-idiot)" Sakura growled and hit him on top of his head.

"We'll have to wait a while before we go there. I just thought I should notify you. Well, the sky is darkening! I gotta go. Ja ne! (See ya)"

**...Liked it or not? Please review. ^.^**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter of Rbd. ^.^ **

**you know what means what with talking and so now, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. Duh. I can't draw manga. Only characters from the front! It's impossible to draw them from the sides...-.-**

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was reading a book. It was a book about the demon attack on Konoha. Naruto couldn't but scoff as he read a paragraph about Kyuubi. 'Kyuubi no youko is a malicious demon fox, presumably finding great amusement in destroying villages both small and big. Kyuubi is the only known fox demon to have reached nine tails of power. In the attack 10th of October, the fox and it's companions, Gobi no Houkou and a seven-tailed wolf abducted 9 human children and left after causing a great deal of damage.' Naruto read and rolled his eyes.

XXX

Hinata nearly yawned, but kept it in as she saw a boy, Neji, work on his juuken (Gentle fist). As soon as he was done, Hiashi came towards Hinata. "Are you ready to start training?" He asked. Hinata merely nodded, preferring not to say anything. Hiashi did a handseal and suddenly the veins around his eyes got more pronounced. "Try to activate your…eyes the same way I did." He said. Hinata raised an eyebrow and simply channelled chakra to her eyes. Now, whereas Hiashi's eyes got more intense, and the veins bulged out, Hinata's eyes gained a six-pointed star in the middle, and the veins bulged slightly less.

Hiashi looked intrigued. "I see you know how to channel chakra…that is good. Train on these katas together with my nephew, Neji." He said and gave her a scroll. Hinata nodded bowed, and went over to her newly found cousin. The boy turned and glared at her with his Byakugan activated. "What do you want?" He asked. Hinata raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Pain and sadness, arrogance and greed. These are the feelings of the Hyuuga." She told the now confused boy. Hinata closed her eyes. "I am here to train with you. But first, will you tell me why you harbour such intense hatred for Hiashi-san?" She asked. Neji blinked. "Well, I…"

XXX

Sakura smiled as she walked towards the Namikaze compound. She knew Naruto was there and wanted to talk with him. It had only been a week since the meeting at the playground, but she was bored. And also, she wanted to be enrolled into the academy NOW. Without actually noticing it herself, she began to sing lowly. "She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down…" Sakura had learnt this song from Kyuubi, as weirdly enough, the fox loved music.

"She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down…So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand trough the pain, you won't drown. And one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the-" Another voice interrupted. "Rain…" Sakura looked up into Naruto's face. "You're singing again, Saku-chan." He said. Sakura blinked. "Eh? I did?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Yup. Now what is it?"

XXX

Sasuke looked at Itachi as the young ANBU trained with his kunai. Itachi jumped up and twisted in the air as he threw them, and even managed to hit one behind a stone as well. Sasuke grinned. "That's so cool! How come you won't teach me? I've got even better agility than you…" He complained. Itachi smiled weakly. "You may be more agile, but you should train on throwing the kunai at a target you can see first. On the GROUND." He explained in that smooth voice that nearly ticked Sasuke off. "Hn. Fine. I'll go train. See ya later Itachi!" He yelled and ran off. Itachi sighed. "How come he's always so energetic? And why does he look so much like mom and…me?" He asked himself.

XXX

Shino was currently conversing with several members of the Aburame clan. It was mostly talk about fighting theories, tracking tips and other such things. In other words; boring. Luckily for Shino, he was just as boring.

XXX

Chouji was hanging out wit Shikamaru. The wolf boy was munching chips, while Shika just lay on his back and watched the clouds. That is, until they heard a voice shouting. "Yahoo! Ikuzo (Let's go) Akamaru! There's Shika-nii and Chouji!" Shikamaru sat up and glanced at the upcoming dog(s) "Kiba. Calm down, you're so troublesome." He chided the brown-haired boy. Kiba pouted. "Aw, but I like to annoy you! And you know what? I love living with the Inuzuka clan! Cuz Tsume, you know - my mother - is really cool! She's always really feral. Hana, my sister, is calmer, but she's nice too. And the dogs are all nice, except some of the more suspicious ones. They don't like me cuz I smell demon, they said. But they've got better nose than the usual dogs cuz they're trackers." Kiba explained with only short breaths in between. Chouji offered him some chips. "Jeez, Kiba. We can already see that you're excited. Troublesome." Shika sighed.

XXX

Ino found that she really loved the flower shop. It smelled lovely, and she was allowed to come help the customers! Talking about customers…"Hi! Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, do you need any help?" Ino asked with a big smile. A woman with black flowing hair and red eyes looked at her with a small smile. "Why yes. I need a couple of red roses." The woman said. Ino grinned. "I'll help you find some! By the way, my name is Ino no Inu." She introduced herself. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Inu? You certainly look like a Yamanaka. Well, my name is Kurenai. Yuuhi Kurenai." The woman said. Ino narrowed her eyes slightly at the mentioning of looking like a yamanaka but waved it off. "Come! I know where the most beautiful roses are!" She yelled and ran towards one of the walls. In the cash register, Cha smiled at Ino's enthusiasm.

XXX

Minato looked at the pink-haired girl in front of him. "You want to start already? Well, You ARE supposed to wait another year, but…I'll see what I can do." He said with a grin. Lately, after Naruto came to live with him, he had felt so much better. It was as if a part of him that was missing had come back again. Now that he thought about it…Naruto did look like him- he was actually nearly a mini-clone of him! Except the eyes…they were rounder. And his additional features of course. Minato's eyes widened comically as he remembered that his baby were also named Naruto.

Naruto chatted with Sakura when he noticed Minato looking at him and then widening his eyes. 'Mm? Did he understand already? Well, he isn't Hokage for nothing I guess. _Oi, Saku-chan! I think tou-san's got it! I think you should leave, so I can talk with him if that's it._' He told Sakura with his thoughts. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well, I got to go. I'm going shopping with Momoko today. Bye, and thanks for thinking it over, Hokage-sama!" She yelled and walked out. '_See ya, Naru-nii._' Naruto said bye in his head and turned towards Minato.

"mm…Is something wrong tou-san?" He asked curiously. Minato shook his head. "…Iie. (No) It's nothing." The adult answered. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yes it is. Tell me, or you aren't allowed to play NM on my cell phone anymore." He threatened. Minato blinked- "That's an unusual threat…But I can't tell you Naruto-kun." He replied. Naruto scoffed. "Just tell me. You figured I looked like your missing son, right?" He said. Minato opened his mouth but shut it again. Then he opened it again. "How…why? Who are you really, Naruto?" The man asked. Naruto grinned showing elongated canines. "Duh, I'm Naruto no KITSUNE. I wanted it to be Youko, but kaa-san said it could be dangerous." He pouted. Minato involuntarily shivered in hope. "Your kaa-san…who is it?" He asked. Subconsciously, he already knew, but it was smart to really know.

"Her title is Queen of hell. And as far as I know, there aren't more than one fox with nine tails…" He said. Minato's mouth dropped. "So…so you really are…" He stammered. Naruto nodded happily. "Hai! (Yes) But please don't tell anyone that my kaa-san is Kyuubi. You can tell that I'm your son though." He said thoughtfully. Minato nodded and then narrowed his eyes. "That's not your true appearance is it?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nah! Take a look at the real me!" In a poof of smoke, Naruto changed. His ears were now on top of his head, with fluffy fur, and they were twitching. He had a golden tail that was about 10 cm shorter than he was and black sharp claws decorated his hands. Two fangs peeked out from his lips and his eyes were even more slitted. "This is me!"

XXX

Sakura smiled as she looked at different clothes. She had gotten Momoko to take her to the shops, and now she was looking for something she could customize for herself and her siblings. Momoko shyly suggested things with a smile. After walking trough half the shop, Sakura found something she liked. It was a simple t-shirt with mesh down to the elbows. They came in different colours too! Now she only had to customize them a little. She took a crimson shirt for Naruto, a black one for herself and a greyish blue for Hinata.

"Excuse me? I would like to buy these." Sakura said to the one standing at the shop desk. The woman smiled. "Sure, little girl. Would you like them with a pattern on front?" She asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Could you make these patterns?" She requested and gave the woman three papers. On each of the papers, there were a fox head, and around the three were different things. One fox had a cherry blossom behind it, one had a whirlpool-like pattern behind and one had a sun. The woman got the papers and smiled again. "I will make them. Come back in a few hours and you can pay." She said. Sakura nodded and called over to Momoko. "I'm leaving now!" Momoko nodded. "I'll stay for a while. I need some new clothes and I'll take your clothes too." She called back. Sakura smiled.

XXX

Neji wouldn't admit it, but this new girl, Hinata was talented. And not only in the sense of juuken, but she was talented with emotions. In the few hours he had spent with her, he already felt better than he had in a long time. At first, when she did something wrong, he would berate her for it. That didn't last long however, as Hinata got pissed off, and instead of blue chakra, a purplish-red chakra encased her hands as she hit him, causing an exploding pain if he were hit. So he stopped.

Hinata closed her eyes as she went into a kata again. It felt unnatural. Unnatural and…wrong. The juuken was mostly a stiff fighting form, even though it seemed to be the opposite. It was like stone, whereas Hinata moved more like water and sometimes fire. Slowly, without intending to, she changed the kata. Instead of standing with one arm outstretched in front on one behind, the arm in front was pulled back a little and the arm behind came up beside her head, hand held so she could claw at someone.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, Hinata-sama?" He asked. Hinata refrained from rolling her eyes at the title. "I'm making a style more suited for me. And please quit calling me Sama! We're cousins! Not master and servant! Goddamn juinjutsu (Cursed seal technique)." She mumbled the last part but Neji heard it and was only slightly surprised. So far, Hinata seemed to like the Hyuuga Branch family better than the main family after all.

XXX

Sasuke glared at his father. "Until you can use the Goukakyuu no jutsu, you're not a true Uchiha." Fugaku said. Sasuke frowned. "Fine, show me the seals then. I can't do a jutsu if I don't know how to do it." He explained with heavy sarcasm. Fugaku narrowed his eyes but showed Sasuke the handseals. Sasuke memorized the handseals with his Sharinghan and smirked. 'I'll show him. I'll use my demonic chakra!' He thought and shifted trough the handseals while Fugaku watched. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and breathed out. Fugaku actually gaped as Sasuke created a bigger fireball than what he himself could ever manage. The young boy grinned, showing Fugaku some rather sharp teeth. "How's that? Still think I'm not as good as Itachi? Duh, I'm six." He deadpanned, ignoring Fugaku's angry look.

Itachi came towards them in full ANBU uniform, with even his mask on. "What happened? Who made that fireball?" He asked curiously. Sasuke pointed at himself. "I did. There is a reason as to why my Sharinghan is already matured. I'm better than most of the people here think." He smiled smugly.

XXX

Shikamaru looked at the sky with a frown. "It's nearing evening already…" He sighed. Chouji just smiled. "Oh come on, Shikamaru! You've been lying there all day! Except when Kiba and Akamaru came." He said. Shikamaru just sighed again. "Troublesome. Well, at least here I don't have either of my nagging mothers. Troublesome women."

XXX

At the exact same time, Gobi and Yoshino sneezed and got an urge to hit Shikamaru.

XXX

Ino grinned as she got a red hair band from her mother. "Arigato! (Thank you)" She said and then yawned. 'Must have worked too much today. Nah, who am I kidding? I'm just excited too much. I think I'll go sleep some. _Shika-nii? Kiba-baka? Good night! Or evening. Whatever._'

XXX

'_Night. See ya tomorrow?_' Shika thought.

XXX

'_Good night Ino!_' Kiba thought, and walked towards his room. "Aah, I'm going to sleep!" He yelled down the stairs and got another yell in reply. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't wake me up early tomorrow, pup!" From Tsume.

Everywhere else, others also planned to get into bed. Their bodies were after all only six years old.

**Mmm...the song Sakura sang was Stand in the rain, by Superchic(k) Please review!**

**JA NE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter. ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this Naruto-stuff. Only this story, duh. -.-' **

**Raised by demons **

**Chapter 6**

Naruto blinked and yawned. "Exactly WHY are you waking me up in the middle of the night Tousan-baka?" He asked irritably. Minato grinned happily. "It's not the middle of the night, Naru-chan! The clock is 6.30 am already!" He said cheerfully. Naruto growled slightly. "Stop calling me that. You didn't answer why you woke me up though."

Minato pumped his fist in the air. "Cuz you'll be starting the academy today, together with your friends!" He revealed. Naruto was instantly awake and getting his clothes on. He had a crimson t-shirt that he got from Sakura and a set of pants that was ripped off at the knee and ankle. He didn't wear shoes though. He didn't like them. "Awesome! It's been a while since I've seen the others! You don't mind if we come home late from school do you? Catching up and all that." He said with a yawn. Minato frowned. "That would be very irresponsible of me Naru-chan." He scolded. "I'm a hanyou. I can take care of myself." He deadpanned.

Minato shrugged. "Sure. But just be careful around the Uchiha part of the village. They've been very edgy for a while." He explained. "Since it is first day, I'll be accompanying you, and we'll meet up an hour earlier than normal. School normally starts at 8.00 am."

XXX

Sakura finished putting on her clothes and brushed her hair. Her bangs had become slightly darker than the rest of her hair for some reason. Her clothes consisted of the black t-shirt she bought some while ago, red capris and black shinobi sandals. To keep her bangs up, she had a hairband made of some thick thread and wolf fangs.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ready? It's soon time to leave for school now!" Momoko's voice rang out. The time she had spent with Sakura had given her slightly more confidence, and she now spoke slightly stronger instead of so softly she did before. "Hai! (Yes) I'm coming now!" She yelled and ran down the stairs from the bathroom.

XXX

Hinata put her hair in a high ponytail and studied herself. Since she still had pretty short hair, the ponytail seemed to be slightly upside down. She liked it and smirked. Her clothes were the gray-blue t-shirt Sakura gave to her and a black mini-skirt with bandages underneath down to her knees.

"Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama wishes to talk to you before you leave." Neji's voice said outside the door. Hinata nodded to herself. "That is good." She said and went outside. Neji blinked at the unusual set-up of her hair. "You changed your hairstyle?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I think I like this new one." She said before heading towards Hiashi's office.

XXX

Sasuke tugged lightly at his shirt and grimaced. He wanted some other clothes, but Fugaku wouldn't even hear it. So now he wore a black t-shirt with a too large collar, and white shorts. On the back of the shirt he had the Uchiha fan.

"Sasuke, it's time to go. Are you coming?" He heard Itachi's smooth voice question and he quickly took on his ninja sandals before running down. "I'm coming, aniki! (Big brother)" In the short time they had known each other, Itachi had grown fond of Sasuke, and Sasuke loved being able to call his brother aniki.

XXX

Shino smiled genuinely at his father. "Thank you." He said and gestured towards the jacket he just got. It was large, going down to his knees, and went up to his nose. It was a dark green, and could be closed, but Shino preferred to have it open, showing his black t-shirt.

Shibi nodded. "Let's go." He said shortly, but kindly.

XXX

Chouji grinned happily and munched on a bag of chips. Err…the chips inside, not the bag. "It'll be fun to start school today." He said. Chouza nodded. "That it will. Your clothes are not to tight are they?" Chouza had gotten Chouji some new clothes which the boy loved. It was a red jacket that could take of its arms, and black pants. He wore no shoes and favoured it that way. "Nah, they're not. Can we go yet?"

XXX

"Shikamaru! Wake up this instant, or you'll be too late to the academy!" Yoshino shouted into the young boy's room. Said boy groaned. 'Why does my biological mother have to be so annoying?' He thought to himself before going out of bed and stretching. He quickly found his clothes. A black t-shirt with an emblem of a Nara symbol, and brown shorts. He had normal sneakers on.

"I'm coming now. Troublesome." Shikamaru said and left his room slowly.

XXX

Ino began walking together with her father towards the academy. She had a purple shirt with no arms and black tight pants. She didn't want any shoes though. She yawned slightly, not used to waking up so early. "How far is it to the academy?" The blonde girl asked curiously. Inoichi made an hm-sound and smiled. "It's not far. We'll be there soon."

XXX

"Yahoo, it's first day of school! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba howled happily. He was wearing a light brown sweater and black pants, the same type that the ninja often had. On his feet he had blue shinobi sandals. "Oh, calm down, pup. I'm gonna be with you for the first day." Tsume said as she came around a corner of the kennel. Kiba grinned. "Yeah, but it's gonna be so much fun! Let's go already!" Tsume chuckled and grinned. "Yeah, come on, pup!"

XXX

Naruto grinned as he could see some of his friends in front of the school. "Oi! Saku-neechan! Hina-neechan!" He yelled happily. The pink haired girl turned first, nearly releasing her scythe from the seal in her hand, but remembering not to. The blue-haired girl, who was with another member of her family, just grinned and danced over to Naruto. "Hiya, Naruto-niisan. Meet my cousin, Neji!" She waved the other Hyuuga towards them. Naruto studied the older boy intently. Poor Neji felt slightly weirded out as Naruto seemed to inch closer each second.

"Heh, you'll get used to it, if you meet him more often. Naruto is kind of…weird." A man who seemed like Naruto's carbon copy without whisker marks and slitted eyes, said. Neji recognized him as the Yondaime Hokage. "Ah, Hokage-sama!" Neji stammered and bowed in front of the village leader. The spiky haired man grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, no need to be so formal. Just call me Minato." He chuckled. Meanwhile, Naruto was speaking telepathically to his sisters. _'This afternoon. We'll check out that Forest of Death-place. I'll tell the others.' _He thought. Sakura and Hinata nodded. "Naruto! When were you going to speak to me, eh?" Kiba yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and dodged Kiba's assault. "When I was done speaking with my sisters of course." He replied and did a handstand only to flip over so his feet landed on Kiba. "Hah, you got to get better at dodging Kiba! Never rest, always be on guard!" He scolded mockingly. Kiba pouted and climbed onto his feet. "Feh, Kitsune-baka." He mumbled, only to get knocked down again this time by a blonde girl. "Geez, Kiba! Here I come expecting you to at least have won over Naruto and yet you're still losing? Baka-otouto!" She said. "Wha-? Hey, quit calling me that! I'm older than you, Ino! And how can I win if he always keeps being such a fox…" Kiba grumbled. Ino rolled her eyes. "He is a fox, idiot. And you act like a little brother, that's why I call you otouto."

Inoichi watched them squabble and was reminded slightly of himself when he was younger. "Oi, tou-san! I have to make sure Kiba don't go losing to Naruto again, don't worry about where I am." Ino called and he shook his head. 'Kids.'

XXX

Sasuke nudged the sleeping Shikamaru with his foot. "…Chouji..? Why is Shika sleeping?" He asked curiously to the red-clad boy. Said boy shrugged. "He always sleeps. I bet he got it from his dad." He said. Sasuke shrugged as well. "Mh. You know what? I think something's up with my clan. Everyone is all tensed, even if they try to hide it. My eyes pick it up." Chouji raised an eyebrow. "Wonder why? Maybe they've got some kind of secret?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Maybe. Itachi is the only one who's relaxed, but each time he talks with baka-tousan he tenses up a whole lot. I'll check it out. By the way, Naruto said that we should check out this forest of death place today." He stated. Chouji nodded. "Cool."

Sasuke turned as Shino came walking towards them. "Hello." The sunglasses-wearing boy said calmly. Sasuke grinned and tackled Shino. "Hi! You better come meeting me more often! It's boring without you!" He exclaimed. Shino raised an eyebrow. "Last time we hung out together you said I was boring." He stated. Sasuke blinked. "I did? Ah, whatever. You gotta come and meet my aniki, Itachi!"

XXX

Iruka shifted nervously as he was scrutinized by the 9 new kids that would start in his class. "Uh, well, please introduce yourself." He stammered. "Yosh! I'm Naruto no Kitsune!"

"Sakura no Kitsune."

"And I'm Hinata no Kitsune."

"My name is Kiba no Inu!"

"The gorgeous; Ino no Inu!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Shikamaru. No Inu."

"I'm Sasuke no Ookami."

"*munch, munch* Chouji no Ookami."

"I am Shino no Ookami."

Iruka blinked. "That's strange names…oh well. Find a seat. Today we'll learn about the shodai hokage's mokuton (wood) abilities." The whole class groaned.

XXX

"_I'm bored. As in REALLY bored. What are we gonna do?"_ Naruto asked his sisters. Sakura shrugged. _"Dunno. Annoying someone? Why not Iruka?" _She suggested brightly. Naruto grinned. _"Good idea! Oi, Hina-neechan what shall happen?" _He asked the scheming red-eyes. _"Hm…First, we must find out if there is something Iruka is particularly afraid of, or annoyed at. Then we get the gang together and make something of it!"_ She said. Naruto grinned like a fox, showing off sharp fangs. _"Let's do it."_

XXX

In lunch break, the nine hanyou met up. Everyone looked bored, except for Naruto, who was evilly plotting a prank for Iruka. "Guys..? Have you noticed anything that tics off Iruka?" He asked curiously, but with an edge to it. Shikamaru identified it as Naruto's annoying-time voice and grinned. "Troublesome. He gets flustered by women. Especially forward ones." He provided some information. Sasuke smirked. "He hates spiders." He said.

Hinata smiled slightly, her eyes narrowing. "He dislikes others not coming on time…" Naruto's grin now bordered on evil. "Hah, great! We can definitely use this! We've got…15 minutes before we have to go in. Sasuke, you wolves find lots of spiders. Put them in a bucket or something. Shikamaru, see if you can get me one of those books that adults blush of. We Kitsune will set some traps around for when he'll come out later…Get to work!" Everyone sat off.

"This is gonna be so great!"

XXX

"Where are the nine new kids?" Iruka asked looking at their empty seats. One of the girls, named Ami, huffed. "They said they thought it was boring and went out." She explained, while looking at her purple-painted nails. Iruka stared at her, then the door, then at her again. "Wha-? Gaah!" He grumbled while rushing out the door. 2 seconds later…and the classroom was upside down. Not literally of course.

As soon as Iruka was out the front door to the academy, spiders rained down on him. "Eeek! Spiders, I hate spiders! Wait a second, I'm a ninja! I can't let this stop me…" He yelled and ran around before crashing into a tree, making the spiders fall off and crawl away.

On top of the academy, the Kitsune torio looked at the chuunin teacher in bewilderment. "He…he ran into a tree? This guy…is he really a chuunin?" Sakura asked while her left eye twitched. Hinata looked about to burst from the laughter she was holding in. Naruto palmed his forehead before picking up the book he was looking trough. The title was Icha Icha Paradise. "You know, that book is really vulgar, Naruto." Hinata stated while looking out for Iruka who began to trot towards the stairs at the side of the academy.

"Heh, I know. But it's not like I'm going to read it. I'll just look at the pictures and memorize them. Then I'll use my shape-shifting skills to surprise Iruka!" He laughed evilly while looking trough the book. Hinata chuckled slightly. "Here he comes. Get ready. After you shape shift, we'll retreat to the dogs' position, right?" A nod was the only answer, as Iruka came up on the roof with a positively murderous face.

"You three...!" He was interrupted by Naruto. "Oiroke no jutsu! (Sexy jutsu)" The blond boy yelled and got enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Iruka peered into the cloud…and was launched backwards by a nosebleed. From the cloud came a nude woman with blonde hair into two high pigtails. What made Iruka get a nosebleed…she was naked. Hinata and Sakura looked unimpressed at the teacher. "Geez." They said simultaneously.

"Let's go! Next hiding place, the Cave!" Naruto yelled, dispelling his henge/shape-shift. Hinata and Sakura ran after Naruto.

XXX

"You're so troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru drawled lazily. Naruto grinned. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! Besides…I wanna look at what you would look like, if you were one of those model-thingies." The mischievous Kitsune replied. Shikamaru snorted. "Right."

Nearby Ino stretched, and her now visible dog ears twitched. "He's coming. I bet he would be a good tracker if he went into oi-nin (hunter ninja) business…" She commented before doing a handseal and hiding her ears again. Shikamaru rose, careful not to bang his head on the ceiling in the cave, and walked towards the exit. He could see Iruka coming just a ways off. "Well…let's try it then…" He sighed.

Iruka saw Shikamaru and yelled. Shikamaru smirked. "Oiroke no jutsu." He simply said, and Iruka immediately closed his eyes, only to open them up again when he didn't hear any poof sound. That was fatal though…right in front of him, there was a woman with long black silky hair looking at him with a smile. Iruka couldn't but look down…and was thrown backwards one more time.

The kids snickered and the woman disappeared in a soundless poof.

XXX

Sasuke looked scandalized. "You want me to do what! Itachi-niisan told me looking at older women isn't good!" He claimed. "Why not? I don't get it." Ino said curiously. Sasuke blushed. "It's…Itachi says grown up women don't like it. It's perverted or something." He muttered. Shikamaru sighed. "Meh, fine. Let's just go back to the classroom. I bet he won't look for us there…" Naruto nodded. "Aa. Probably. Let's head back to school!"

XXX

Iruka sighed, defeated. He had looked everywhere for those 9 kids with no luck. They simply weren't there. As he opened the door to the classroom, he heard the bell ring, signalling the end of the day and groaned. 'I lost all those lessons because I chased those…'He stopped the line of thought as he saw the 9 new students sitting on their assigned seats with an aura of innocence. "You 9..!" His sentence was never finished as they smiled at him and disappeared out the door.

XXX

Naruto looked at the giant fence standing around the place known as the forest of Death. "What's up with the high fence?" He mumbled irritably. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter? Let's climb over! This place looks, and smells really cool!" He claimed. The calmest of them all, Shino, smiled slightly. "I bet there is a reason as for why it is a fence, Kiba. You should be careful." He warned the dog hanyou that had begun to climb with his claws. Akamaru sat on Kiba's head.

Soon, Kiba was on the top and flipped himself over. "That was easy! Come on guys!" He yelled. Naruto blinked, shrugged, and began climbing himself, much faster than Kiba. The others climbed up after Naruto. When everyone was inside, Ino looked up in a tree. "Hey, is there an animal over there?" She asked curiously, and gestured to a shadow. Kiba ran towards it. "I think it's a dog!" He exclaimed.

Shikamaru took a look himself and sighed. "Kiba, wait a min-." He cringed when his brother was thrown backwards by the animal they saw. The Kitsune trio and the wolves wisely held their length away from Kiba. "A dog! I'm no dog! You freaking mutt, haven't you got a nose! I'm a wolf, a WOLF!" Said wolf had dark brown fur, amber eyes with a black ring around and hair that fell straight down. 'Now that I think about it…what kind of wolf gets a haircut?' Shika thought.

"Woah! Calm down, okay! I didn't mean it, really!" Kiba said frantically, and crawled backwards until he met the fence. The wolf huffed. "Best for you. What are you kiddos doing here anyway?" It asked. By it voice, they deduced it to be a female. Naruto coughed slightly to get attention. "We're here to train. We haven't been able to in a long time." He said. The wolf looked at him curiously. "What's up with the big words? You're younger than me, and even I don't talk that way…okay, I do sometimes, but still…" Naruto blinked.

"How old are you, though? We're…six? Yeah that's it." Sasuke said. The wolf grinned. "I'm seven! And by the way. Just who are you? You're not humans…"

Naruto huffed. "You're not exactly your average wolf either." He retorted. "But, my name's Naruto, and I'm a Kitsune hanyou. Sakura and Hinata are my sisters." He said and gestured to them. "The mutt is Kiba, the blonde is Ino and the lazy one is Shikamaru. They're also siblings. And those other three are Sasuke, Shino and Chouji. They're wolves. Half anyways." Naruto introduced them all. The wolf nodded. "My name's Toboe." She simply said before yawning. "Meh, I'm tired. I'll see ya later, kay?" She said, and disappeared in a poof.

"That was…weird."

**Chapter done! ^.^ This is the longest chapter I've made so far! **

**Anyways, I need to know something. Please review and give an answer on this:**

**Do you want the teams to be the canon teams, siblings on teams, one of each species on the teams, or completely random?**

**If you could answer that, it would be nice. :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter. At first, wasn't exactly sure what should happen, so I wrote slowly. Then it just flew into my head, so I finished this chapter quite early! ^.^**

"Talk" 'Think' _ "Mentally speaking" _(Translations/AN)

**DISCLAIMER: How do you expect me to own that? Duh, I can't even draw very good. (At least I think so. Everyone else is like; "OMG you're good at drawing!")**

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 7**

Tokubetsu Jounin (Special jounin) Mitarashi Anko was having a good day. She had dango, she didn't have any missions, and she was on her way to her favorite training ground. Then, she just had to run into trouble, in form of nine kids, and a dog. Just great.

"What the hell are you kids doing here!" She asked. One of the kids, the pink haired one raised an eyebrow. "You're not supposed to curse in front of impressionable, young kids." She replied, matter-of-factly. Anko twitched. "And you! What do you think you're doing, copying my hairstyle, huh?" She growled to Hinata. The red-eyed girl scoffed.

"I'm not copying anything. Our bangs are different, and my hair is much prettier." She stated. Anko gritted her teeth. "It still doesn't answer why you're here! And why the f*ing hell am I arguing with little kids!" She yelled. The pineapple haired boy smirked. "Cuz you're a ninja. Ninjas have to be crazy. Its part of the job description." He explained.

Anko huffed. "That's it. I'm taking you to Hokage-sama." She simply said. They all grinned. "You have to catch us first! Scatter!" Naruto yelled and dived down to the ground. Within seconds, they were all gone, leaving a stunned Anko.

XXX

Anko growled as she followed the tracks of the boy with a dog. He was fast, sure, but she would catch up to him. 'That's it! Come to mama, little boy…' She thought when she saw the boy running along the ground, occasionally bouncing up and rebounding a couple times before running again.

"Kiba! She's catching up!" Akamaru warned. Kiba nodded. "I know. Nijuu kagai? (Double assault)" He wondered. Akamaru shook his head. "That's too dangerous! We aren't supposed to kill her." The dog said. Suddenly, Kiba was held up by the scruff of his sweater. He wriggled slightly.

"Got you. Hey, you're an Inuzuka!" Anko exclaimed when she turned him around to look at him. Kiba bared his fangs. "Are not! I'm Kiba no Inu! Shika! Do it now!" He yelled, and Anko looked up in time to see a spinning ball of doom come down on them. She threw herself away, and accidentally dropped the kid too.

When the dust from the impact settled, Anko cursed as she saw the pineapple haired kid together with the Inuzuka. 'No…Inu was what he called himself. Now that I think about it, he and pineapple has the same feral features, but I could swear pineapple is a Nara!' She thought. "Hmph. I'll find another trail." She said and shunshinned back to the starting point.

XXX

Sasuke and Naruto travelled together, as they were good at cooperating. Naruto made a lot of zigzag tracks, while Sasuke held a pretty steady course. The wolf boy lifted his head slightly and scrunched up his nose. "She's coming after us. Trap-making?" He asked. Naruto grinned mischeviously. "Of course! You watch out for her, an I'll make them!"

Anko grinned as she saw two of the boys running together, when suddenly, she tripped. She looked down, and saw a ninja wire. "Wha-? Where'd they get this?" She asked herself, before ducking as a hail of kunai flew over her head. "Hey! What the hell!" She shouted. Naruto snickered, and Sasuke smirked. "She'll hit at least two of your traps. I know we should leave, but this is too great blackmail material." The dark-haired boy claimed.

XXX

After getting hit by a shuriken rain, and a honeybee hive, Anko was positively murderous. 'Now that I think about it, this is a great workout…if only I wasn't up against small kids!' She thought. The boys had disappeared, after the black haired one had taken pictures with a photo camera from nowhere.

She quickly dashed to the side when a single black arrow swished past the place she stood not two seconds ago. She looked up, and saw the red-eyed girl with a blue bow, another black arrow already there. "What the hell! You're supposed to run away, girlie!" Anko yelled.

The girl smirked while narrowing her eyes. "Oh, but I'm in need of some combat training. You see, I have begun making a style of my own, but I have no target…yet." She stated, and leapt down. Anko took a kunai from her back pouch. "Don't think I'll toy around with you, girlie." She stated. The girl smiled. "Why, of course not! By the way, my name is Hinata. Don't make me angry, or Haran will come."

Anko looked confused. "Haran? Is that one of your friends?" She asked. Hinata shook her head. "No. She's my alter ego. Now, get ready to fight!" She yelled, and put away the bow and arrows in her storage tattoo. She activated her byakugan without a word.

Anko was surprised when Hinata's eyes became more intense with a star, and some veins at the sides. "What?" She asked, but was interrupted by Hinata running at her with one palm outstretched. She avoided it, and decided to continue avoiding it when she saw the amount of chakra in the palm.

Then Hinata swiped her other hand down, in a claw-like fashion, nearly hitting Anko. Instead of righting up, the little girl righted out her hand and went into a handstand before vaulting over to kick Anko. Then she stood up again. Anko was brandishing a kunai dangerously before face-planting when she saw all the kids standing around and cheering at Hinata.

She was surprised when a soft hand helped her up. The pink haired girl smiled at her. "Thanks a lot for helping us train, even if it was not your intension." She said. Anko gaped. The nara-look-alike yawned. "We always travel in packs, so all of us is usually quite close to each others, as you see when I helped Kiba." He explained.

Anko nodded dumbly. "I think I have to up my training. I got tired from trying to find you." She admitted. The blonde boy grinned. "Great! Oh, by the way, I'm Naruto. Hinata and Sakura's brother. Sakura is the pink one." He said. One of the dark-haired boys stretched. "I'm Sasuke. They are my brothers, Chouji and Shino." He said and pointed at them. Kiba glomped Anko, and she bumped him on the head with the blunt end of her kunai. "Ow. I'm Kiba! Shika's my brother, and the blonde girl, is Ino, my sister." He said.

Shika sighed. "My name isn't Shika. It's Shikamaru." He mumbled. Anko blinked. "Weell…You're still not allowed to be here, you know. It's dangerous." She said. Naruto shrugged. "That' why we came. Don't tell dad, please!" He pleaded. Anko frowned. "Who's your dad…?" She wondered, and looked at him. Golden hair, blue eyes…"Yondaime-sama is your dad!"

XXX

After making Anko promise not to tell their parents, the young hanyou's left the forest. They tried looking for Toboe, but the weird wolf was gone, like she never was there. Naruto looked up at the quickly darkening sky. "I don't feel for going home just yet…what should we do?" He wondered. The others shrugged, and then they suddenly smelled it.

Blood. The air was thick of the stench. "W-What is this! How did we not notice this!" Ino yelled. Naruto gritted his teeth. "I don't know. But it's terrible. We'll have to check it out!" He shouted, and set off in the direction where it smelled worst. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened. "It's in the direction of the Uchiha clan grounds!"

XXX

The kids were devastated. People were lying in the streets, dead. "W-Who could have done this!" Sasuke yelled. They were all in their hanyou forms now. Hinata's ear twitched. "I can hear someone running! Quick, let's follow!" She said, activating her eyes.

Sasuke took the lead, running as fast as he could. The others followed, the fox trio quick and sharp-witted, the dogs, strong and eager to help and lastly, the wolves fast and powerful. 'Please let kaa-san be okay.' Sasuke thought. His brothers were with him, acting as support both physically and emotionally.

XXX

Itachi swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up his throat. There were only a couple Uchiha left. Himself, his father, his mother, and Sasuke. He entered the room silently, leaving no trace of himself. He saw his father sitting at the dinner table, going over the plans. The plans to overthrow the Hokage.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, and with unmatched speed, he had buried his ANBU-issue katana in his father. The dark-haired man looked up in wonder, and his eyes became hateful when she saw it was Itachi. Itachi only glared coldly as the dying man slid off his katana.

He turned towards the kitchen, where he could hear his mother singing softly on a lullaby she had made for her lost child. Suddenly, chakra rose behind him. He turned to see…

"Sasuke!" He wondered, as he looked upon the red-eyed child with wolf ears, a tail and sharp claws. The young boy was showing his remarkably sharp teeth. Itachi blinked. The other new kids were here too. 'They…They're demons! Or hanyous…' He thought, astonished.

"Itachi! What have you done! You idiot!" Sasuke yelled. Mikoto came running from the kitchen and saw both her sons; a lot of kids…but that weren't what caught her eyes. Her oldest son was spot free…except for his bloodstained katana.

Itachi was only staring at Sasuke. "W-What do you mean? You're supposed to run away screaming! You…I killed them all, and all you do is yell at me!"

Itachi was confused. Sasuke didn't seem angry, only annoyed, and somewhat scared. One of his friends, the blonde fox-boy put a hand on the wolf-boys shoulder. "Calm down, Sasuke. He is an idiot, I agree with you there, but still. Your mother is still alive." He said calmly.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "You're right." He mumbled, and then looked at his mother, who was now looking at them in fascination, paying no attention to the gaping Itachi. "You…have wolf ears. And a tail…you're not entirely human, are you, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Sasuke's tail hang pretty much down and his ears pointed backwards. "I'm sorry for lying to you." He apologized. Mikoto smiled softly. "It's okay. I knew you weren't normal." She said. Sasuke's ears went up, and his tail started wagging. Mikoto twitched. Sasuke looked like a chibi wolf-human.

"Kawaii!" She yelled and glomped the little boy. All the kids started laughing, until Itachi let out a frustrated growl. "What the hell's going on!" He nearly yelled, his normally calm figure shaking.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's simple. Sasuke doesn't have any ties with the clan except for you and Mikoto. And he thinks you're an idiot, cuz you solved your problem by killing the Uchiha instead of negotiating." The young boy explained wisely.

Itachi blinked. "But they wanted to take over Konoha. How could I talk them away from that?" He asked. Naruto frowned. "No idea." He stated. Sakura hit him on the head. "Quit being an idiot." She said. Itachi felt oddly at ease as he watched his mother getting to know the different hanyous, and them bickering.

"You're weird." He decided. He gained a kick in the shin by Hinata. "Hey, hey! Just because we were adopted by demons doesn't mean we're weird! I happen to think I am quite civilized and smart." She explained. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You kicked me. I don't think that goes as civilized." He said. Hinata huffed.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and the Hokage came rushing in. Itachi whistled and threw his katana trough an open window. Minato, along with some ANBU looked around the room in confusion. "Eh…we heard there was something bad happening?" He more asked than said. Sasuke blinked, and smirked slightly, before looking distressed.

"H-Hokage-sama! A man with long black hair and purple marks over his eyes killed everyone! Then Itachi came and saved us!" He cried. Itachi looked at Sasuke in wonder, but decided to play with. "It is true, Hokage-sama. Orochimaru came. I do not know what his purpose was, but I do know I managed to chase him away. He used a katana, that lies out there." He pointed out the window.

Mikoto blinked cutely, looked out the side of her eye and saw Fugaku lying on the floor. "Hokage-sama! That terrible man…he murdered my clan, my husband!" She cried. The kids were impressed at her and Itachi's skill in acting.

Naruto grinned mentally. _"Wow, they're good. We play a part too?" _He asked his sisters mentally. Sakura nodded. Hinata's eyes lit up. _"Yeah!"_ She answered quickly. "I-It was really scary dad! The crazy man stabbed Sasuke's dad!" He said with a shivering voice.

Minato looked very concerned. "Are you sure? Inu! You and your squad are to search for any sighting of Orochimaru in the vicinity!" He commanded. The silver-haired ANBU nodded and vanished in a blur.

Hinata looked around with wide eyes. "I could see the crazy man from a distance, and he was killing them all! No mercy!" She stated, making a show out of being shocked. Sakura was comforting Hinata with shaking hands, and the others proceeded to look scared and shocked as well.

'…I think I'll start a drama school.' Mikoto thought, seeing all the untapped potential.

XXX

Next morning, Neji was walking alongside his cousin to school. The girl was not fazed at all. "…Were you really at the Uchiha compound when they were all killed?" He whispered curiously. Hinata smiled slightly. "Yeah. I was. Kind of scary." She stated humorously.

Neji frowned. "You sound like you find it funny." He mumbled. Hinata nodded. "I know. I think it's an defensive reaction of mine." She said sagely. Neji looked confused, but shrugged.

XXX

The class was not at all calm. People were whispering to each other, rumors were flying, and they all waited to see if nine special students came to school today. Which they did. They all moved like one. "Good morning!" They yelled. But it wasn't quite as energetic as the day before. Chattering died out as Iruka came and used his unnamed head jutsu to shut them up.

XXX

After school, many wanted to talk, but no one was able to catch the elusive children as they disappeared. Only three people managed to follow. Naruto sat down in a tree, and waited for their followers to appear. The other kids were around, lying, standing or sitting. Shikamaru played Shougi (Japanese chess) with his shadow of all things.

"So…what do you guys want?" Naruto asked out in the blue, and three slightly older kids appeared. It was Neji, of course, a black-haired boy with round eyes and huge eyebrows, and a girl. 'Tenten!' Naruto thought at seeing the bun-haired girl.

Neji eyed them carefully. "What are you?" he asked. Tenten frowned. "Neji! What do you mean by that! Don't be rude!" She said. Neji rolled his white eyes. "I meant what I said. They have different chakra sources, and they're more surrounded by secrets than you think." He stated. The other boy frowned. "But why is that!" He wondered.

Hinata giggled. "You're really perceptive, Neji! I really like you." She said. Neji shrugged carefully. Naruto stretched. "Well…you could say we're not like you. But we are from Konoha. And I even met Tenten once!" He exclaimed happily. Tenten frowned. "Met me…? Ah, you're that blonde kid with the red-haired woman!" She said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! You remembered me! I'm glad…" He smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "We know you're happy to see your girlfriend again Naruto. But shouldn't you, I don't know, focus on NEJI'S QUESTION?" She said. Both Naruto and Tenten blushed.

Sasuke looked at Neji with calm eyes. "We're hanyous." He simply said. Neji gaped. "What!" He exclaimed. Naruto nodded. "Uh huh. Now please don't tell, cuz then we would have to kill you for spilling our secret." He said cheerfully.

Neji blinked a couple of times, and then he sighed. "I won't tell…could you make someone else into hanyous?" He asked curiously. Naruto blinked in surprise. "No. I don't think so. Maybe kaa-san could do it." He explained. Neji looked slightly disappointed.

Tenten looked incredulous. "Neji! You want to be a hanyou!" She wondered. Neji shrugged, and nodded. "It would make me a part of something. The clan…it is so cold and if you're not strong, you're not a true Hyuuga. Look at them. They're different, yet they're family." He gestured to the happy hanyous.

Tenten looked down. "…You're right." She said. The other boy that came with them waved his arms. "Wait a minute! Are you saying both of you wish to become hanyous!" He wondered.

Both Neji and Tenten nodded. "My parents are dead, and I hold no true ties to my clan." Neji said. Tenten smiled sadly. "Dad died because of a shinobi training accident. I'm all alone." She said. The boy frowned. Then he shuffled his feet a little. "I want to become a hanyou too. I'm alone, and I can't even use chakra." He mumbled.

The hanyou kids studied the older kids intently. Shikamaru shrugged. "We could call for them." He shrugged. Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Let's do so!" He said and instantly had his cell phone up with Kyuubi's number on it.

XXX

Kyuubi yawned as she heard a sound. "Mmm. My phone." She mumbled and picked it up from where it lay. "Hello? Huh, some kids found you out? They want to become hanyous too? Huh. I'll come soon. Bye." Kyuubi grinned as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail and put on a red and black kimono.

"Interesting."

XXX

Neji, Tenten and the boy, who they learned was named Rock Lee, started as a flame grew from nothing, and fell away revealing a red-haired woman in a kimono. " Oh my! You are the three that wish to be a part of our families?" The woman asked cheerfully. They carefully nodded.

She smiled softly. "I see. Sasuke! Call your mother, I'll call Gobi and we may begin the procedure." She said. Sasuke nodded and fished up his phone from his pocket.

XXX

All three grown up demons stood in front of the three children. The hanyous stood behind, curiously peering to see what would happen. "Hmm. We could adopt you…but I think we could try the new jutsu I made." Kyuubi mused. Neji swallowed heavily. "What will happen when you use the jutsu?" He asked.

Kyuubi tilted her head. "I don't now the effects exactly. But you will gain features after the animal you're personality fits. Whereas those behind me are adopted into our different clans, you may be different animals." She explained. Neji nodded. "Well…use it then."

XXX

The process was done. The adopted hanyous crowded around the made ones. The first one to get up was Lee. The black haired boy had two slightly rounded ears. They were tan, with some blackish spots. He had very sharp, black claws; fangs and his eyes had narrowed a good deal, making them feline-like. His eyebrows were thinner too, and his hair hung a little more. His tail was quite long, the same color as his ears and with a white tip.

Kyuubi tilted her head cutely. "Would you look at that? He's a cheetah!" She exclaimed. Gobi grinned, and Chijin looked intrigued.

The next one to wake was Tenten. She had black ears, slitted eyes, short black claws and a swishing brown-red tail with a black tip. Her hair had become slightly redder. Naruto grinned. "You're a fox too!" He exclaimed. Kyuubi nodded. "She's actually another type of fox. Remember what I taught you? You're vulpes vulpes. (Latin for the normal red fox) If I'm not wrong, I think she might be vulpes vulpes bangsi. (A subspecies...I think. It is real.)" She explained.

Last was Neji. He was a wolf. Dark brown ears, a more golden sheen to his eyes, and a fluffy tail. Of course he had claws and fangs as well. He shook his head and groaned. "That hurt." He complained. Kyuubi scoffed. "Sure it did. You have low pain tolerance, boy." She brushed him off.

Lee was ecstatic. "Look! I'm much faster now!" He yelled, and ran from one side to another in the small clearing they were in. Tenten enjoyed feeling stronger, and smarter. Neji stretched, and realized his muscles were stronger. Naruto suddenly realized something.

"Kaa-san! They haven't learned how to hide the features!"

**And Bam! That's the end for today. You may think some parts are a little rushed, and honestly they are, but I don't want to rewrite it right now. It'll only be a hassle, and it wouldn't be as good. I think. XD**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ohayo! Here's another chapter for RbD! While I wrote it, I originally thought of something else to happen, but then my hands just wrote something else entirely! But whatever, I'm satisfied all the same. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Talk" 'Think' _"Mentally speaking" _(Translation/AN)

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto now, before or in the future.**

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 8**

It was the last week of school before the summer. The kitsune hanyous had taught Neji, Lee and Tenten how to hide their demon features, but they had hidden them with a genjutsu the first half-year.

Neji stood outside the academy, waiting for his friends. After being with them some time, they had beaten his arrogance and Hyuuga pride out. Literally. So he was much friendlier now, but kept to himself and his friends, preferring not to talk too much.

Lee was resting in a tree. He had become much lazier after a while, having spent a lot of time with Shikamaru. He was the fastest in their class, and probably in the entire academy too, except for the teachers. He was also calmer than before, having stopped yelling about being a splendid taijutsu ninja. Because of becoming a hanyou, he had gotten youki (demon chakra), so while he couldn't do jutsu, he could do demon jutsus.

Tenten was sitting on the ground, drawing with a stick. She had spent lots of time with Sakura, Hinata and Naruto, and gotten a fascination for spirals. She had also gotten better in taijutsu, using a mix between a brawling style and Koodori kitsune. (Dancing fox)

The first to come running out of school was Naruto, with Iruka on his heels. "Come back here! You have detention, Naruto!" The grown-up yelled. Naruto just laughed. "Doesn't mean I want to!" He replied and leapt up in the tree where Lee sat.

Soon, the others came running too, Shikamaru walked towards Iruka, sat down and did the Nezumi (rat) hand sign. Iruka turned just in time to see Shikamaru's shadow race along the ground. "Kagemane no jutsu (shadow imitation jutsu), success." He drawled.

Iruka groaned. "Let me go, Shikamaru!" He commanded. The lazy boy just smirked. "Not before Naruto is gone." He simply said. Naruto grinned at Iruka. "We listened to your teamwork speech!" He teased before bouncing away, together with Lee. Neji smirked at Iruka. "For further helping Naruto…"

"Hakke, juuroku sho! (Eight trigrams, sixteen palms!)"

Neji attacked Iruka, hitting some of his tenketsu (chakra points). "You can let him go now, Shika. He should be unable to stand very well." Neji said and dashed away. Shikamaru nodded. "See ya, Iruka-sensei!"

XXX

"So…did you make that attack?" Shikamaru asked Neji. The white-eyed boy shrugged. "I made it after seeing the rokujuu-yon sho. (sixty-four palms) I can't use that, so I made it smaller." He explained. Shikamaru looked fascinated.

"Well, I bet the others went to Mikoto's drama school. You coming?" The lazy boy wondered. Neji nodded. "Sure. Hiashi-sama haven't given me any tasks today."

XXX

They arrived at the drama school, which was in the old meeting room of the Uchiha clan. Stepping inside, they saw Mikoto giving everyone roles in the new play they were making. "Oh, there you are boys! Come, I've got the perfect roles for you!" She claimed.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Which roles?" He wondered. Mikoto gave him a sheet of paper with some names and information on it. "The play we shall begin training at now is a story about a princess, her guard and their adventures. Your role is that of the guard, which fits, seeing as Hinata is the princess." She explained.

Neji nodded. Shikamaru yawned. "Who am I?" He asked. Mikoto handed him another sheet. "You're a thief. A person who works in the shadows. You may choose a name yourself. Now, everybody line up and tell me which roles you have!"

Everyone stood in a line. Hinata was first. "I'm the princess, Yuujin-hime! (Princess Yuujin! (Friend)" She exclaimed. Mikoto nodded.

"I'm Yuujin-hime's guard, Shingi. (Loyalty)" Neji said.

"I'm the famous thief, Shinkan. (Silence)" Shikamaru drawled.

"I'm Mi (Sword), a traveling weapon girl." Tenten said with a smile.

"I'm the first of Mi's traveling companions, Kitsune! (Fox!)" Naruto yelled happily.

"I'm Mi' second traveling companion, Koneko. (Kitten)" Sakura smiled.

"I'm a lone ninja, Chisoku. (Speed)" Lee grinned.

"I'm an enemy princess, Kataki. (Enemy)" Ino claimed.

"I'm Yuujin-hime's chef, Sesshoku. (Food)" Chouji said while munching on chips.

"I'm a missing nin after Yuujin-hime, Tsume! (Claw!)" Kiba exclaimed with a grin.

"I'm Yuujin-hime's hidden protector, Hitoku. (Hiding)" Shino stated.

"And I'm Yuushuu (perfection), an assassin on no one's side." Sasuke said.

Mikoto smiled. "Great, you all have interesting names. Read trough the manuscript, and we'll try out the first scene." She adviced.

XXX

After reading and trying out a little, Mikoto set up a primitive scene. "Ok. You know what to do…I hope." She said. Hinata nodded. "Of course. Come on, Neji-nii." She said. Neji followed.

XXX

"My oh my, yet another boring day." Hinata said with an apathetic voice. Neji nodded. "Indeed, Yuujin-hime." He replied. Hinata looked out from an imaginary window. "People are traveling again. Why do they look so happy?" She wondered.

Neji didn't say anything. "Is it because they travel…? I must find out. Shingi! Pack my accessories and clothes! We're going for a trip!" She exclaimed. Neji looked shocked. "Uh..." He looked at the manuscript. "It shall be done, hime."

Mikoto watched with a sharp eye. "Good, good. Neji, you should read trough it more. Hinata, try to slow it down a little; you're talking too fast. We'll try the scene with Mi and her companions now." She said. Tenten grinned eagerly. And went up to the scene, together with Naruto and Sakura.

They began walking. "Yikes! Mi! Quit throwing those sharp things at me!" Naruto yelled and dodged a knife. Tenten giggled. "It helps your evasion skills!" She claimed. Sakura looked around. "It feels as if someone is watching us." She mumbled.

Tenten shrugged. "Don't worry, Koneko. It's probably nothing." She said with conviction. Sakura frowned, but nodded. Behind some chairs that acted as bushes, Shikamaru crouched. Suddenly, he jumped forth while kicking Naruto.

"Stop right there, or I'll put a knife trough your friend." He said and pointed a throwing knife at Naruto. Tenten gritted her teeth. "Just who the hell are you!" She asked. Shika put an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "I'm Shinkan, I bet you've heard about me."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Shinkan? As in Shinkan of the night? You're a thief!" She said and pointed accusingly at him. Shika nodded. "Why yes indeed." He said. Then his eyes widened and he spun around, but too late. Naruto punched him, sending him flying away.

"That's what you get for kicking me!" He yelled. Shika blinked a couple of times, before he closed his eyes and pretended to go unconscious. Tenten got some rope from nowhere and tied him up.

Mikoto clapped her hands. "Good job! You all have good memory, I see. Shikamaru, you should try talking with a little more energy. Naruto, tone down. Sakura, maybe a little more bouncy? And Tenten, be careful with those weapons of yours." The Uchiha woman said. Shikamaru rose, and glared at Naruto.

"You didn't have to punch me that hard, kitsune-baka. (Fox-idiot)" He huffed. Naruto stuck his nose up. "Well, then you shouldn't have kicked me so hard." He retaliated. Shikamaru sighed, and shook his head. "Which scene is next?" He asked. Mikoto smiled. "I think we should take a break. Our hour is up too. Come over tomorrow and we'll try more. By the way, as homework, you have to find a costume for yourself."

XXX

Naruto bounced up the steps to his home and went in. Minato sat at the table reading a scroll. "Hey, Tousan (Dad)!" He yelled and glomped the older man. Minato chuckled. "Hello, Naruto." He welcomed his son. "What are you reading?" Naruto asked curiously. Minato looked at the scroll.

"Oh that. It's a request from the Kazekage (Wind shadow)." He explained. Naruto blinked cutely. "What kind of request?" He wondered. "It's a request for a meeting, Naruto. It's boring stuff." Minato claimed. Naruto shook his head. "Nuh uh. Is it a meeting here, or in Suna (Sand)?" He inquired.

Minato smiled. "In Suna. I think the Kazekage feels better there."

Naruto took a thinking pose. "…Are you going to accept it?" He asked. Minato sighed. "Yes, I think so. Why?" He replied. Naruto grinned. "I want to go on a vacation! With the others too!" He decided. Minato looked thoughtful. "That might be an idea…you guys can take care of yourselves after all. Now that the topic is on that, how many know?" He asked, referring to the secret that they were hanyous.

Naruto smiled. "You, Shikaku and Yoshino, Mikoto and Itachi, Hiashi, Shibi, Momoko, Tsume and last but not least, Inoichi and Cha." He counted on his fingers. Minato raised an eyebrow. "That many? Well it's no surprise, I suppose. I will see what I can do about this vacation of yours."

XXX

Kiba and Akamaru were outside the forest of death. Kiba howled cheerfully. A blur shot out of the forest, zigzagging over the fence and landed in front of Kiba. Akamaru barked. "Yo, Akamaru, Kiba!" The brown-furred wolf, Toboe grinned. "Been some time since you were here." She commented.

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "I know. I've been busy. But I came today! …Wanna play tag?" He asked. Toboe tilted her head and grinned. "Sure, come on then! I bet you can't catch me!"

XXX

Hinata and Neji were training on their roles in the Hyuuga garden. Hiashi came walking and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What might you be doing?" He wondered. Hinata looked at him. "We're training for the drama school. Say, do you happen to have any guard-kimono for Neji?" She asked. Hiashi shook his head. "I am afraid not. Though I could request one to be made. Why?"

"Because he is my guard in the play. I'm a princess." Hinata explained. Hiashi nodded. "I shall have one made, ready for tomorrow." He said and walked away. Neji tilted his head. "That wasn't necessary, Hinata." He said. Hinata smiled. "I know. But I think you would look good in a guard-kimono."

XXX

Sasuke, Shino and Chouji were hanging out at a BBQ restaurant. Chouji had invited his brothers, and they were now enjoying a good meal. "You know, drama school is kinda fun." Sasuke said. Shino nodded. "Indeed it is." He replied. Chouji smiled. "Yeah. We have skills!" He claimed with a chuckle.

XXX

Ino were in the flower shop. She was watering plants, and helping customers. The doorbell rang and she smiled. "Welcome! Can I help you with something?" She sang and turned towards the customer, a woman with long, purple hair. The woman smiled slightly.

"No thank you, I am merely here to look around a little." She replied. Ino nodded. "That's okay! I'll be around, so just ask if there is something!"

XXX

Shikamaru was looking at clouds with half-open eyes. Sakura and Tenten were training, trying to get their roles just right. "Shika! Come here!" Tenten yelled. His eyes widened, he bounced up, and dashed away. "No way! I refuse to be your pincushion again!"

XXX

Lee was in a clothing shop, finding a costume. He chose what looked like a jounin outfit, except the vest. He bought it and went out. "Now what to do…Oh I know! I'll find Shika and play Shougi (Japanese chess) with him!" He said, and raced off to find Shikamaru.

XXX

The next couple of days went by like the day before, with annoying Iruka, learning their roles and scenes, and free time. Naruto was bored. Then he saw a hawk flying over his head, towards the Hokage (Fire shadow) tower. 'Oh, I wonder if dad got any response?' He thought and ran towards the tower.

Inside, Naruto was granted access to the Hokage immediately. "Tousan! Have the Kazekage answered yet?" He asked. Minato looked up from his work and smiled. "Yeah, he did. You guys can come with me, but you have to be careful." He said. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! When do we leave?" He asked curiously. "Tomorrow morning. Pack your things, and have your friends meet up at the gate around eight."

"Okay!"

XXX

Next morning, everyone was packed and ready. Iruka had given them free today, so they could travel. The only one they were waiting for was Minato. He soon came. "Heh, you're all here I see. That's good. I can travel faster with my Hiraishin (Flying thunder god). You want to try?" He asked.

Everyone nodded eagerly. "Then take a hold of me. Naruto, up on my shoulders." He said. Naruto climbed up, Neji, Sasuke and Chouji took a hold of his legs, Shino, Hinata and Ino grabbed hold of his hands, and Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura grabbed his arms. "Let's go!" Minato yelled and in a flash, they were gone, leaving the guards to blink in astonishment.

XXX

They appeared at the border between Hi no kuni (Land of fire) and Kaze no kuni (Land of wind), besides a seal engraved into a tree. Naruto grinned. "That was really far, tousan! Do you have seals in the desert too?" He asked. Minato nodded. "Of course. The farthest I can travel from here is to about 2 km from Sunagakure (Village hidden in the sand)." He explained.

"Well, let's go there already!" Sakura said. Minato grinned, and they flashed away again.

XXX

Neji twitched, and shook his head. "How far until we're there?" He asked. Minato smiled slightly at the Hyuuga boy. "Only half a kilometer. I know the temperature isn't very desirable, but that's how it is here, I'm afraid." He explained. Neji nodded, and looked over at Hinata. She looked fine.

"How come you're not dying of warmth?" Neji wondered. Hinata grinned. "Naruto is wind-natured. Ask him to help you." She answered. Neji tilted his head and nodded. "Naruto! It's warm. Can you help me?" He asked. Naruto grinned brightly. "Of course!" He said and waved his arm around. "Fuuton, kaze no jutsu. (Wind style, wind/breeze jutsu.)"

Neji immediately felt better as a refreshing breeze flew around him. "Thanks."

XXX

The kids looked around Suna with curious gazes. Everything was different here. It was sand everywhere, and hot. The roads were wider, and there weren't as many people as in Konoha. Minato coughed. "Okay, you kids look around, and I'll meet the Kazekage and arrange a place for us to stay." He said.

They nodded and set off, as a group. "This place is really different from home." Sasuke commented. Shino nodded, and took of his coat. "Definitely." He said. Naruto saw some kids playing with a ball, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the kid sitting on a swing.

He seemed lonely. Naruto blinked, and nudged Sakura. "Look at the redhead. I'll go talk to him." He said, and without waiting for an answer, he ran towards the boy.

XXX

Gaara sat at the swing, looking at the laughing kids. They were always glaring at him, in fear and anger. 'Why does it hurt so much…' He thought sadly. He was suddenly aware that there was someone close to him. He turned quickly, and saw a blonde-haired boy with whisker marks.

"Hi!" The boy said. Gaara blinked. The boy tilted his head. "Well? You not going to answer? Ah, who cares? I'm Naruto! Who're you?" He asked. Gaara licked his lips. "I…I'm Gaara." He replied carefully. Naruto grinned. "Cool!" He said.

Just then, some of the ball playing kids saw Naruto talking to Gaara. "Hey! You better get away from him! He's a monster!" One of them yelled. Gaara looked down, afraid that this Naruto-person would leave. But to his surprise, he heard growling.

"Monster, you say? How is he a monster? All I see is a lonely boy!" Naruto yelled back. They gaped. "You're crazy!" Another boy yelled. Naruto grinned savagely. "I'll show you monster!" He shouted, and his eyes turned blood red. It was a trick he had learned from Kyuubi.

They screamed, and ran away. Gaara looked on in awe. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nah. Why should I be? I'm stronger than you." He stated. Gaara tilted his head.

"Come! I'll introduce you to my friends!"

XXX

After being introduced, Gaara could be found playing with his new friends. They taught him tag, and so far, he was the best at it. With his sand that listened to his wishes, he was able to get almost everyone. One of the times, the sand tried to kill one of them.

Gaara had paled and tried to draw his sand away, but it didn't listen. It surrounded Naruto, and imploded. Just as Gaara thought he lost his first friend, the sand prison exploded in a shower of sand, and wisps of red chakra.

"N-Naruto!" Gaara yelped. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the sand in his hair and grinned. "That's cool, Gaara! I bet you could become a really good ninja with your sand!" He exclaimed. Gaara blinked, confused. "Aren't you afraid of me now?" He wondered.

Naruto shook his head. "Why would I? As I just proved, I'm stronger than you! And besides, we're friends. Accidents happen among friends all the time." He explained. Hinata smiled at Gaara. "That's right. We hurt each other a lot of times." She commented. Gaara still looked unsure. Neji frowned.

Then the white-eyed boy hit Lee's leg with chakra, and Lee fell down. "Hey!"

"You see? We hurt each other. It's normal." He said. Gaara glanced at Lee. "Neji! Undo that, will you! How am I supposed to play tag if I can't run?" The black-haired boy said playfully. Gaara blinked. "So…it is okay?" He wondered. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! But I think my friends and I have to leave now…we'll meet you tomorrow again!" He exclaimed. Gaara looked hopeful. "Yes…I'll…meet you tomorrow."

XXX

At the hotel Minato fixed, Naruto was blackmailing Minato into revealing what the meeting was about. Minato sighed. "The wind daimyo have given more missions to Konoha than to Suna. This frustrates the Kazekage, and I have to see if I can do something about it." He explained. Naruto tilted his head.

"Also, he wanted me to take a look at a seal on one of his kids, Gaara. He has an unstable seal with a demon in it."

Naruto grinned. "I know Gaara! He's kind of shy, but really nice. And he controls sand!" He yelled happily. "Stuff it, Naru-nii! I want to sleep!" Sakura yelled from the bedroom. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Minato looked serious. "Naruto. I want you to find Gaara. The kazekage mentioned that some of his ninja hate Gaara, and may have gotten the news that I will change the seal. I'm afraid they might try to do something to him." He whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Will do. Can I take with me Hina-nee and Kiba? They're the best trackers." He whispered back. Minato nodded. "But be quick about it."

XXX

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were running towards the scent of Gaara. What concerned them the most was that there was another scent not too far from him. Hinata activated her Byakugan, or as she called it, Akaigan. (Red eye) "I can see Gaara! He's up on the roof! But there is someone in a jounin outfit not far behind him…"

Naruto sped up even more. "Kiba! Intercept!" He yelled. Kiba had already changed to dog form. "I'm on it! Akamaru, come on!" He shouted, and they disappeared, using a demon jutsu similar to a short-range hiraishin. Naruto looked towards Hinata. "Exactly where are they?" He asked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "100 meters right forward, then 30 meter left!" She replied. Naruto nodded. "Be careful. If needed, unleash Haran." He adviced. Hinata nodded. "Affirmative."

XXX

Gaara was afraid. His sand had suddenly acted up, and he turned to see a jounin with lots of kunai knives. "I'm sorry Gaara, but you don't deserve to live." The jounin said with a strangely known voice. He was about to launch the knives, until he heard a yell.

"Leave Gaara alone! Nijuu kagai! (Double assault!)"

Two glowing balls crashed into the place where the jounin stood not two seconds ago. The dust settled to show a white dog, and a brown one. Both were baring their teeth towards the jounin. The jounin raised an eyebrow. "Animals? Tch." He muttered.

Gaara looked in wonder. 'Isn't that Akamaru?' He thought, just then, a dark purplish-blue fox leapt over his head to stand in front of him, with bared teeth and standing fur. Then another fox, this one a golden color, crashed into the jounin, biting his vest.

The jounin tried to shake the fox off, and yelped as the fox let go while firing a blue ball of fire at him with it's tail. The smaller fox that defended Gaara looked at him. "Let's go, Gaara!" It yelled. Gaara discovered to his astonishment that its voice was that of Hinata, the girl from earlier.

The brown dog lunged at the jounin, but wasn't prepared for the next the jounin did, and was sent flying into a wall. Akamaru growled, but didn't do anything other than walk over, ready to defend Kiba. Naruto was pinned by his neck fur, by a kunai.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. Gaara blinked. "The fox…is Naruto? Friends…help each other!" He yelled, and sent his sand at the surprised jounin. The sand encased the struggling jounin, and imploded when Gaara fisted his hand. Gaara shivered as he made his sand loosen the kunai in Naruto's fur, and Hinata ran to help Kiba.

Gaara walked slowly towards the jounin and ripped off the facemask. His eyes widened in sorrow. "…Yashamaru!" He yelped. The now revealed Yashamaru smiled bitterly. "You killed my sister. I've never cared about you Gaara. Now you'll die!" He yelled, as lots of paper bombs ignited. The sand shielded Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. When it receded, Gaara looked horrified.

"...No one…No one cares about me…" Gaara murmured, then his eyes opened wide. "Aaah!" He screamed as the sand streamed at him and engraved something into his forehead. "Ai…(Love)" Naruto mumbled, dazed.

Gaara looked wild. His eyes flicked around, scared. Naruto reverted to his true hanyou form with sad eyes. "Gaara…I care about you. We all care about you." He said. Gaara looked at Naruto with half-crazed eyes, filling with hope.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. You're almost our little brother!" She claimed. Kiba shook his head to get rid of his dizziness. "We risked our lives for you, right? That shows just how much we care about you!" He said, with swirls in his eyes.

Gaara calmed somewhat, but was still afraid. Naruto sighed softly. "Come, Gaara-nii. Let's go to the others." He said just as softly, and began leading Gaara. Hinata and Kiba followed, on the lookout for more troubles. Akamaru was helping Kiba, because he strained his ankle when he hit the wall.

XXX

Once inside, everyone, including Minato, almost immediately surrounded them. "What happened! I heard a paper bomb! …Or a lot…" Minato inquired. Naruto yawned. "Ninja attacked Gaara. His uncle actually. He blew himself up, causing Gaara to make himself a tattoo…" He explained, making everything more confusing than it already were…

Gaara looked mistrusting at Minato. Minato noticed this and smiled sadly. "Don't worry Gaara. I'm Naruto's father. If I hurt you, he would probably kill me." He said. Gaara looked confused. "But, aren't you stronger than him?" He wondered.

Minato nodded. "Currently, I am. But when he's angry… and besides, his mother is the strongest of all Bijuu. If he ran to her…you catch my drift, yes?" He smiled.

Gaara looked at him with big eyes. "The voice in my head says that Kyuubi didn't have any hanyou children." He said. Minato nodded. "She originally didn't, but she adopted them. By the way, I could help you with the seal so the voice can't talk to you anymore…" He explained.

Gaara frowned. "The voice changed now. It doesn't like that. It says it's not its fault." He mumbled. Minato frowned. "Naruto? Could you call your mother?" He asked. Naruto yawned, and blinked sleepily. "Yeah…sure." He didn't bother to ask why, figuring it had something to do with the demon in Gaara's seal.

XXX

Kyuubi stretched and grabbed her phone. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" She said. "…I see. I'll come in an instant."

XXX

Minato started when Kyuubi appeared in a flame. "Yo. Nice to meet you, in a civilized way." Kyuubi stated casually. Minato nodded dumbly. "Kyuubi tilted her head. "Is something wrong?" She wondered. Minato shook his head. "No, no. I just…you resemble my dead wife. Kushina." He said sadly.

Kyuubi didn't look surprised. "I do? Well, that's not strange. I didn't see her since our childhood days. She was my sister. Though she had only four tails." She explained. Minato was shocked. "She was your sister? I never knew…"

Kyuubi nodded and smiled sadly. "We weren't on the best terms when she left, so I'm sad I never got to apologize, but now we have another thing to focus on. Where is the Gaara kid?" She asked, her voice more professional. Minato blinked. "He's in the bedroom with the other children." He stated.

Kyuubi nodded. "Naruto-kun! Come now!" She said. Naruto came out of the room as fast as possible, though he looked tired. "Hi, kaa-san! Are you going to help Gaara?" He asked. Kyuubi nodded and smiled warmly. "Take him out here." She said. Naruto did as told, and Gaara stood fidgeting slightly as Kyuubi looked him over.

"Hmm…the Ichibi (One tail)…and another more evil spirit." She murmured. Everyone was out, looking at what was happening now. "Gaara, I want you to sit still. I'm about to go into your mind." Kyuubi commanded. Gaara instantly sat down in a meditation pose.

"Omoi raikou no jutsu. (Mind enter jutsu)" The red-haired woman intoned and placed her hands on each side of Gaara's head. Both of them stilled, and Minato looked worried.

XXX

Inside Gaara's mind, there wasn't much to look at. An endless desert, with a softly blowing wind. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. "Oi! Shukaku! Get your lazy ass here!" She yelled. Immediately, someone formed out of sand. It was a man, with sandy blonde hair to his shoulders. He wore black combat pants and a dark purple t-shirt. His eyes had a black rim around, like Gaara.

He had dark purple, finger-less gloves, and to finish it off, he wore no shoes, had purple-tipped tanuki ears and a tail. "I'm not lazy!" He claimed. His voice was kind of rough. Kyuubi snorted. "Sure you aren't. Now what's this I've heard about you making Gaara kill people?" She asked.

Shukaku frowned. "Wasn't me. The crazy priest that sealed me into a teakettle before I was placed in Gaara sealed himself too. So he's somewhere in the desert, and each time I find him, he uses some sort of seal to repel me, so I can't get rid of him." The sand-haired man explained.

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. "Let's find him. I'll make mince-meat out of him." She growled. Shukaku gulped. "That way…"

XXX

Naruto licked his lips. "Do you think it's going okay?" He asked Minato. The Hokage shrugged. "Probably. Kyuubi IS an all-powerful demon after all." He reassured. Sakura grinned. "Yeah! Kaa-san's the best!" She hollered.

XXX

Kyuubi grimaced as she saw the priest. He wore black and purple robes, and was bald with a large burn over half his face. He had some sort of paper with a seal on towards them. Shukaku whimpered, and she knew what it was. "Let go of the seal, old man. It may work against little Shukaku here," "I'm not little!" "But not against me. If you make as much as one move against me…"

She warned him. He didn't listen. He flashed the seal towards her, and she growled. "That's it! Ignorant little human!" She snarled and proceeded to mutilate him. Shukaku blinked. "I think…I'll hide this memory somewhere Gaara can't find it…" He said.

XXX

Kyuubi blinked, and moved away from Gaara. "There. That should fix it." She stated. Gaara blinked. "The nice voice is back." He sounded relieved. Kyuubi smiled. " That's Shukaku. The bad voice was a crazy dude that I killed." She said.

Sasuke seemed to think about something. "Hey, oba-san. (Aunt) Can't you take the Shukaku out of Gaara?" He wondered. Kyuubi blinked. "That would make Gaara a half demon." She said. Gaara blinked. "I wouldn't mind. The nice voice would be nice to talk to outside too." He said. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"Very well then. But I warn you Gaara, this WILL hurt." She said. Gaara tilted his head. "I've never been hurt before…I wonder what it feels like." He murmured. Everyone blanched. "You don't want to know." Naruto simply said.

"Okay, get ready. Everyone else, move away."

"Kihaku tekishutsu no jutsu! (Soul extraction jutsu)"

Everyone watched in awe as Gaara lit up, and something seemed to come out of him. It was like little sand particles, assembling into a form that resembled a man before slowly building on details. Gaara screamed from the pain, and everyone winced as his ears changed. They could hear a cracking sound, and a bushy tail emerged too.

Finally, it was done. Gaara slumped, and was caught by the arms of the man that had appeared. Naruto blinked. "You wear purple." He stated, before breaking down in laughter. Everyone else began to laugh too, except the tired Gaara, and the irritated Shukaku. "I'll have you know, only real men dare to wear purple!" He said.

Kyuubi snickered. "Sure. Continue thinking that." She said. Shukaku huffed, but smiled as Gaara squirmed. The young red-haired boy had gotten sand-colored ears with black tips, and a short tail with a black tip. His nails had changed into short black claws, and his eyes could be seen flickering from star-formed like the Shukaku to his own, and finally settled on being the same.

"So that's how it is to hurt…I don't want to feel it again."

XXX

**So... did you like it? I sure hope so! Please review, and tell me what teams you want the rookie 9 to be. **

**By the way, in an earlier chapter, I wrote that the hanyous started school earlier than they were supposed to. This is right, but they're not in Neji, Lee and Tenten's class because there are two classes that year, in my story.**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter here! ^.^**

"Talk" 'Think' _"Mentally talking" _(Translation/AN)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. *sighs*

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 9**

Gaara tilted his head as his new ears twitched. "I can hear much better." He concluded, when he heard silent footsteps outside the door to his room. A dirty blonde head peeked in, and Gaara blinked in surprise. His sister. "Temari?" He asked tentatively. The blonde nodded slightly, and walked slowly into the room.

"…Hi Gaara. Um, tousan (dad) told the villagers that they shouldn't call you monster, but I don't think they'll listen." She said. Gaara nodded, and she noticed the cute little ears on top of his head. She twitched. She twitched again. "KAWAII!"

Gaara started when his sister unexpectedly glomped him. His sand rose, but he willed it down. Temari actually looked surprised that she had dared to hug Gaara, but found that she liked it. "So, Gaara…what's with your new additions? And how come you can…I don't know, control your sand now?"

She asked. Gaara frowned slightly. "My friends helped me. And then SHE took the nice voice out of my head. And the voice helped me to control it." He tried to explain. Temari looked like a question mark, and they both turned when they heard chuckling.

"Geez, one would think you could talk a little better, but I guess being so isolated did something to you." A man said. Temari was instantly on edge, remembering her training from the Suna academy. "Who are you!" She yelled, and fished up a kunai from her pouch.

The man grinned, and Gaara frowned. "He's the nice voice that helped me control my sand." He said. Temari lowered her guard slightly, and the man huffed slightly. "Really Gaara, you do remember my name right?" He asked.

Temari glanced at the man. 'What kind of man wears purple?' She wondered, but shrugged. Gaara nodded shyly at the man. "Mhm. Shukaku. Where are the others?" He wondered. Shukaku shrugged. "Dunno. I think they're at their hotel. Naru-chan was tired. Hina-chan and Kiba-chan too." He said.

Gaara smiled somewhat. "They would be irritated that you call them chan. Well except for Hina-nee." He smiled. Shukaku grinned. "Which is why I do it! Hey, why are you sister looking at me weirdly?" He wondered.

Gaara tilted his head slightly. "I don't know." He managed. Temari pointed at Shukaku. "You-You're THE Shukaku? Ichibi?" She stammered. Shukaku blinked. "Yeah. I hid my features though. You didn't think Gaara would just suddenly turn into a half-tanuki?"

Temari closed her eyes. "I'm still dreaming. There's no other option." She stated. Gaara blinked, not understanding. Shukaku laughed. "Let's take her to meet our friends!" He suggested.

XXX

Temari stared at the odd group assembled in the large hotel room. "These are your friends?" She wondered. Gaara nodded happily, and the golden-haired boy yawned and stretched cutely. "Hi Gaara. How are you doing? You still have a pretty crazy glint in your eye, ya know? You can use that to scare enemies!" He chatted happily.

Temari looked away from the fox-kid, and noticed that there were actually twelve of them. Four foxes, four wolves, three dogs, four with the actual dog, and a cheetah. And in a sofa sat Shukaku, together with a red-haired woman, and a golden-haired man.

The golden-haired one looked nearly identical to the kid, and it was with a jump that she realized it was the kids father, and the Konoha no Kiroii Senkou! (Konoha's Yellow Flash) But the red-haired woman…Temari shivered subconsciously.

Kyuubi noticed this and smiled. "You've got nothing to fear, Kaze-chan. (Wind-chan)" She said. Temari blinked. "Oh, I, uh." She stuttered, and discovered to her slight annoyance that the kids had gathered and was looking at her now.

Minato shook his head, and grinned warmly at her. "It's true. So, you're Kazekage-sama's daughter then?" He asked. Temari nodded. Minato got up and stretched. "Well, I got to go fix up some things. You kids get along now. And why don't you show Kyuubi around?" He suggested.

"Yeah! Come on, kaa-san! (Mom)" Sakura shouted. Temari blinked in surprise. She was the pink-haired one's daughter? …Wait a second! Kyuubi! "Gaara…catch me with your sand, will you?" She said, and promptly fainted. Gaara caught her before she hit the ground, and looked confusedly at her.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. Hinata poked the dirty blonde. "She became kind of stressed, I think. No surprise though. I mean, she just learned about Shukaku and Kyuubi." She said. Gaara tilted his head. "I learnt about them too. Why didn't that happen to me?" He asked. Hinata frowned. "Dunno. Probably cuz you're cool."

XXX

A boy with brown hair was walking trough the village, and started when he saw his sister, Temari, walking together with Gaara…and a whole lot of other people! Temari turned towards him. "Kankuro? Are you in my dream too?" She asked.

The boy, Kankuro blinked. "Dream? Nee-chan, have you gotten a heatstroke?" He wondered. Gaara glanced shyly up at his brother. "Hina-nee says that not all persons are cool enough to understand everything." He mumbled. Kankuro stiffened when he spoke, but raised an eyebrow.

"Hina-nee?" He inquired. The dark-blue haired girl behind the red-haired woman raised her hand. "That's me! Though, my full name is Hinata no Kitsune!" She declared. Kankuro blinked. "Oh…kay. Well, I'm Kankuro, Gaara's brother…" He drifted off, and glanced at the younger boy.

Gaara smiled happily at his brother. 'He called himself my brother!' He thought happily. Shukaku grinned. 'That's good!' He replied, in Gaara's head. Kankuro tilted his head. "So…how did you all meet?" He wondered.

The blonde boy grinned and flipped over a brown-haired boy with red marks on his cheeks. "Hey!"

"I found Gaara on a swing! He was so sad, and I wanted to help him! So now he's family!" He announced. Then, as an afterthought: "I'm Naruto no Kitsune."

Kankuro looked between Naruto and Hinata. "You don't look alike at all. Well, except for the whiskers." He deadpanned. Naruto grinned. "I know! Saku-nee is the only one looking somewhat like kaa-san." He said. Kankuro nodded slightly, and the pink-haired one stepped up. "I'm Sakura. That's kaa-san." She said, and pointed at Kyuubi.

"Oh. So, who are the others?" He wondered. Naruto stretched. "Well, the one I flipped over is Kiba no Inu, then there is his sister Ino, the blonde, and brother Shikamaru, the one with a pineapple hairstyle." Shikamaru huffed and mumbled something.

"The silent boy with the coat is Shino no Ookami. His brothers are Sasuke, and Chouji." Sakura said and pointed at each, who waved slightly.

"The long haired boy is Hyuuga Neji, my cousin. The black-haired boy is Rock Lee. And the bun-girl is Tenten." Hinata finished with a smile. Kankuro nodded. "I see. Well, nice to meet ya'll."

XXX

The grown-ups were talking while the kids were playing around. Minato had come after a while, being in a good mood. "The Kazekage wondered if Gaara could come with us back to Konoha for a while. Preferably his siblings too." The blonde said. Kyuubi shrugged. "You're the leader of Konoha. It's your choice. I bet Shukaku will follow Gaara everywhere anyway." She said.

Shukaku pouted. "I kind of have no choice now, have I? Besides, he's cute!" He said. Kyuubi and Minato chuckled good-naturedly. "Very much so. Which is why I allowed them to come with us. We're leaving this afternoon, so pack up." Minato claimed with a grin.

The kids meanwhile, was playing tag, and eating ice cream, while wondering how anyone could keep it ice cream and not ice-mush in the desert. Kankuro had been slightly apprehensive to play, claiming that he was a ninja, but soon faltered in his resolve and had fun with the others.

XXX

Gaara swallowed heavily as he looked at his father. The man smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for being so mean Gaara. I hope you won't hold a grudge, but I'll try to get people to see that you're a normal boy while you're gone to Konoha." He said. Gaara nodded, and smiled happily.

Kankuro sniffled, but hid it when Naruto glanced at him with a knowing grin. Temari held her head high, and smiled to her father. "We'll make you proud!" She decided. The kazekage nodded with a smile.

"Well, come on everyone! Let's go!" Kyuubi yelled, and everyone crowded around her. "Makaijutsu: Omotai unsou!" (Helljutsu: massive transportation)

XXX

Minato looked at the dizzy kids with a grin. He didn't get sick, because Kyuubi's jutsu was essentially a slower, but longer, hiraishin. Kyuubi waved, and yawned. "I'm going home. I'll come over sometimes!" She said, and disappeared into flames.

Shukaku stretched, and sniffed the air. "It certainly is more water here, that's for sure." He commented, already missing the sandy dunes of Suna.

Minato laughed. "You'll get used to it. Now, let's go to my office, so we can talk. Naruto, show Gaara and the others around, will you?" Naruto nodded energetically, and ran towards the gates of Konoha with a cheer.

Sakura grinned. "I have to go see Momoko now. See ya!" She yelled, and left. The others shrugged and left for their places too.

XXX

"And that's the Hokage mountain! First is Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and last is my dad, Namikaze Minato!" Naruto explained as he pointed at each of the giant stone-heads. Gaara nodded, fascinated, and Temari made an hmm sound.

"We don't have anything like that…but we have some really big statues though!" She said. Kankuro nodded. "They're in a big meeting room." He added.

Naruto tilted his head. "Cool." He said. He suddenly turned around and caught a paper shuriken from an old man with a smile. Gaara blinked, and looked between the old man and the third head. "They're the same." He pointed out.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah! That's Hiruzen, but I usually call him jiji!" He exclaimed proudly. The old man, Hiruzen, chuckled. "Still got your fast reflexes, Naruto-kun. Who are your new friends?" He asked, his brown eyes regarding them warmly.

"They're Gaara, Temari and Kankuro! They're from Suna. The kazekage's children." Naruto explained happily. Hiruzen nodded. "I see. Nice to meet you." He greeted. Temari nodded, and Kankuro grinned slightly. Gaara smiled brightly.

XXX

Hinata and Neji were walking towards the Hyuuga district in a slow pace. Hinata was enjoying the sun, and Neji simply enjoyed life. When they arrived, everything was complete chaos. Branch members were running around, looking for something.

"Ano, what's happening?" Hinata asked curiously. One of the branch members ran over to her. "Hinata-sama! Young Hanabi-sama is missing!" He exclaimed. Neji and Hinata frowned. "Let's go find her." The red-eyed girl said with authority, and walked resolutely into the garden.

"Akaigan! (Red eyes)" Her eyes activated, and she looked around. "Hmm…there are faint chakra tracks leading that way." She said and pointed towards one of the exits from the garden. Neji nodded. "There is a faint scent track as well. I cannot say I have smelled it before."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. _"Naru-nii! Saku-nee! Trouble! Hanabi-chan has gone missing!"_ She exclaimed mentally.

XXX

"_Got it! I'm coming!" _Sakura answered. "I have to go now! Something has come up!" She yelled, and jumped out the window. Momoko sighed. "Really, so full of energy." She muttered with a smile.

XXX

"_I'll be there soon!" _Naruto yelled in his head, and narrowed his eyes. "Gaara! Hina-nee's little sister is missing! We have to go find her! Temari, Kankuro, stay with Jiji!" He exclaimed, and dashed off. Gaara quickly followed, but the old man hindered Temari and Kankuro.

"Let them go alone. They can take care of themselves, and I believe you might just become a nuisance." He said. Temari frowned, but understood. Kankuro was a little fiercer about it, but when the old man told him that he could knock him out if he continued, he shut up.

'Geez, what's with all the hurry, and leaving me and Nee-chan here…'

XXX

Sakura skidded into a stop in front of Neji and Hinata. A few branch members closed in, but Hinata waved them off. Naruto and Gaara arrived a little later. "What's up?" Naruto asked seriously.

Hinata frowned. "Unknown scent, faint chakra trails leading towards the forest." She replied. Sakura scowled. "I've smelled that before. The guy it belongs to bumped into me. It's that silver-haired new teacher at the academy. You know, Mizuki." She said.

Neji's eyes widened. "Of course! I wasn't sure, because it's so weak, but it's his scent." He said seriously. Gaara frowned, and leaned down to touch the earth. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. The others looked curiously at him.

"Mmm…it's been a few hours since he was here. The sand felt it." He said. Naruto blinked. "Sand?" He questioned. Gaara nodded. "There is sand everywhere, but mostly underneath the dirt and trees." He said softly.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Then we have little to no time stalling. Let's go! Neji, you lead." She commanded. Neji immediately shot forward, following the trail.

XXX

A silver haired man grinned to himself as he looked at the sleeping one-year old Hyuuga heiress. 'I'm going to get a huge reward for this.' He thought in satisfaction, before stretching, and deciding to get some sleep.

XXX

Neji twisted away from a tree in the way and growled irritated. "He's taken to the trees." He explained. Hinata nodded. "I see. Good thing we taught you how to jump from tree to tree then. You, Sakura and I take the trees. Naruto and Gaara, the ground."

Receiving nods, the red-eyed kitsune girl leapt up into the trees, Neji and Sakura following. Naruto and Gaara darted between the trees; occasionally stopping so Gaara could catch his breath.

XXX

Neji stopped on a tree branch and narrowed his eyes. "Wow, what a stupid chuunin." He mumbled, unimpressed. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She wondered. Neji smirked slightly. "He's sleeping, about a kilometer away from here." He said.

Hinata twitched. "Stupid indeed. What about Hanabi-chan?" She asked. Neji narrowed his eyes again and focused to see. "She's okay, sleeping." He reported. Hinata nodded, satisfied. Gaara and Naruto jumped up into the tree they were in.

"What's happening? We found him?" The golden-haired boy asked. Hinata nodded. "Yep… Naru-nii? Have you gotten any understanding of the hiraishin?" She asked. He shook his head. "It's too complex. But dad taught me shunshin. (Body flicker)"

Hinata closed her eyes. "Very well. Could you shunshin with us?"

"I can try. It'll be hard, but I can try. Take a hold of me." He said. Everyone touched him, Gaara frowning slightly.

"Shunshin no jutsu!"

XXX

Mizuki started awake as he heard a poof-like sound and a crash in the forest nearby. "Ow! I told you it would be hard!" A young boy said. "Hush, he's very near." An older boy.

Mizuki very carefully walked towards the young Hyuuga he had captured, and picked her up. "There he is! Don't let him leave!" Someone shouted, and he dashed away, only to be hindered by ninja wire. He turned quickly, and saw a golden haired boy hold the ninja wire expertly.

Mizuki spat in contempt. "What do you want, boy?" He sneered. The boy looked at him with emotionless blue eyes…before they turned blood red. "Your death!" He hissed with a sick grin. Mizuki twitched. "A-As if!" He yelled, and threw a couple of kunai.

A black and reddish pink scythe deflected them. A pink-haired girl danced into view, and Mizuki realized where he had seen the brats before. "The academy brats?" He wondered, before dodging the scythe. The girl's face was twisted in fury.

"How dare you take Hina-nee's little sister!" She growled. Mizuki tch-ed. "It's none of your business, brat!" He yelled, and loosened the rope binding two big shuriken to his back.

"Oh, but I believe it is." A girl said, and he spun around to see the red-eyed Hyuuga holding the younger one. She quickly dashed up into a tree, keeping the little girl away from Mizuki. He snarled, and took a hold of one of the shuriken.

"Watch it brat!" He said. Suddenly chibi-Naruto popped up beside him. "Oh, oh! Now you're going to throw it while yelling Overly unnecessarily large shuriken of doom, right?" The chibi said with starry eyes.

Mizuki blinked. "No. Now die!"

"Shukuken! (Palm heel strike)"

Mizuki gasped as he was paralyzed, another Hyuuga smirked. "That's what you get for trying to kidnap my cousin." He said.

Mizuki gritted his teeth, and then his eyes widened in fear as his body was encased in sand. The only thing visible was his face.

XXX

Gaara panted slightly as he kept the sand coffin around Mizuki. "Got him. What do we do now?" He wondered. Naruto grinned and his ninja wire somehow rolled up into a nice bundle. "See if you can keep him in there, floating. We'll deliver him to Hiashi and Tousan. (Father)" He said. Gaara nodded.

Hinata shook her little sister, and she woke up with a confused look. She giggled happily when she saw Hinata. "She's okay." The blue-haired girl said in relief. Neji sighed happily. "That's good. Let's go back." He smiled. Sakura sealed her scythe and grinned. "Shannaro! We kicked Mizuki's ass!" She exclaimed.

XXX

In the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi was livid. "You let them go! They're kids! Brilliant kids, might I add. But that doesn't change the fact that the one who took Hanabi must be at least chuunin in skill!" He ranted to a branch member that had seen the kids dash off.

"I-I apologize, Hiashi-sama! But I saw which direction they went to!" The branch member stammered. Hiashi calmed down slightly. "Very well. Get Yondaime-sama, and we'll find them."

The branch member nodded and disappeared to get the blonde.

XXX

"I'm really tired, Naru-nii." Gaara complained. Naruto frowned. "It's okay, Gaara. We'll rest a little." He said. Neji frowned slightly, but didn't comment. Gaara sat down with a relieved sigh, and they sat for a while, before hearing someone shouting.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked as the Hyuuga head and the Hokage stumbled into the small clearing they were in. Neji was surprised, as he had never seen the head of the clan so worked up. "Is there something wrong?" He inquired. Hiashi blinked. "What? Yes there is! How could you just up and leave like that?" He demanded.

Hinata shrugged. "We just did it. Besides, I'm not about to let someone steal my sister." She said. Hiashi and Minato blinked. In Hinata's arms, Hanabi slept peacefully. They also noted a face sticking out of a large amount of sand.

Gaara let the sand fall away, and a shaky Mizuki tried to stand up, but was unable to as Minato regarded him with cold eyes and knocked him out. "Geez, for some small kids, you sure know how to upset your leaders/guardians." He complained.

Naruto grinned. "That's why we're here! Kaa-san's original plan was actually to raise us and then show us to you, making you upset, but she changed her mind." He explained. Minato shook his head. "Still geez."

XXX

After some scolding and whatnot, they all came to the Hyuuga compound for some tea. "You're certainly more brilliant than I thought." Hiashi commented offhandedly. They seemed to glow happily. Minato smiled. "Definitely. But it was kind of reckless of you. You should be more careful next time." He said.

Gaara's eyes suddenly widened. "Temari and Kankuro are still with Hiruzen." He mumbled. Naruto blinked. "Yeah. Err…let's go find them, and show them my house! That's where you'll be staying when in Konoha!" He exclaimed, and after a quick bow, he dashed out of the compound.

Hiashi chuckled. "He's certainly your son." He stated. Minato pouted. "Hey, what's that mean!" He complained playfully.

XXX

"There you are! I thought you'd never come back!" Temari exclaimed as Gaara and Naruto came towards them. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, we had to rescue Hina-nee's sister, and kick the kidnappers ass." He explained. Kankuro sighed.

"Well, with you around, it'll certainly never be silent." He claimed.

Naruto grinned. "I know! Isn't it fun? But now, we have to see my house! Bye Jiji!" He yelled. Hiruzen chuckled and waved to Naruto, and the tree others quickly followed the happy kitsune boy.

XXX

**Yeah... this turned out different from what I planned... again! But I like it. Anyways, last chance for who you want to be on which team! Sand siblings will go back to Suna, so they're still a team. Please REVIEW! ^.^**

**JA NE! **


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for being so late, but I just haven't known what to write! I've had some time to think though, so here's the next chapter! **

"Talk" 'Think' (Translation/AN) _"Speaking telepathically" (Or putting emphasis on something)_

DISCLAIMER: As usual: NO, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MORON!

**Raised by demons**

**Chapter 10**

"Oh Toooraaa! Come now, or do you want to see what foxes do with bad cats?" A young, 11 years old blonde grinned sadistically as he shouted after a brown cat.

Now, many people would look at him in wonder, seeing as the blonde that did genin missions…only seemed like an 8 year old.

"Naru-nii! Get that chew toy, before I decide to unleash Ira!" A pink-haired girl yelled into a microphone. The third member of their squad had dark blue hair and red eyes. "Quit scaring the damn thing away!" She demanded.

Now, these three were of course Konoha's resident Kitsune trio, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. The reason they all looked so small would be because of them being Kitsune, which are somewhat smaller than wolves and dogs. Of course, they would grow to normal size eventually…but not before around they were 15.

Quite some time had passed since Gaara and his siblings had been in Konoha, and with some hard work, and lots of pranks and fun, all the half-demon children had now graduated. Minato had taken a single look at the council's idea for teams and ripped them apart, before simply putting the siblings in teams.

Neji, Tenten and Lee had graduated about half a year before them, to the nine younger children's annoyance. Currently, the older team had gotten their first C-rank, while the three younger teams …D-ranks. Hell on earth. Minato was just waiting for them to blow up, and the senseis were even betting on each other teams.

Speaking of senseis, the teams had gotten some strange ones.

Team 7, also known as team Kitsune, had a sensei named Yuhi Kurenai, a genjutsu mistress with a passion for genjutsu, and quite some loyalty to her comrades. Minato had chosen her because of the three kitsune's illusionary abilities.

Team 8, or team Inu, had a sensei going by the name of Sarutobi Asuma. He was a combat specialist that was once one of the twelve guardians for the daimyo. He was quite lazy, but stronger than one would think. Minato had chosen him because he could teach the inu's how to properly utilize their destructive strength and techniques.

Team 10, or team Ookami's sensei was Minato's former pupil, Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja. He had one sharinghan eye, and had copied thousands of jutsu. Minato had placed him with the Ookami's because of Sasuke's sharinghan and he felt that Kakashi would be able to teach them all subtlety and conveying their strength without waste.

Last was Team 9, or team Gai, as they were known as. Their sensei was a strange man named Maito Gai. He wore a green jumpsuit, had a shining bowl cut, and was always talking about youthfulness. But he was the village's taijutsu master, well suited for Lee, Neji and Tenten to learn.

All in all, Minato truly believed they would be the best teams seen in ages.

XXX

"Capturing Tora has been accomplished. Now, Tousan… you know very well…that I'm tired sick of these academy student tasks!" Naruto snarled. Kurenai frowned at him, but she had already figured out that her three students were quite a handful.

"Be respectful, Naruto. He is the Hokage!" She chided. Naruto rolled his eyes. "And he is my father as well. Now, Tousan, as I was saying…" The blonde drifted off. Minato chuckled. "I know, I know. All of you agree, I take it?" He asked. Sakura and Hinata nodded vehemently.

"Very much so! Give us a better mission, or we call kaasan!" The two yelled in perfect unison. Minato got a temporary panicked look, and laughed nervously. "Just wait a sec, the other two teams are coming soon!" He waved his hands.

Kurenai looked curious at Minato's reaction at the three's mother, and she still hadn't figured out how the three was related when they all had different parents.

"…Why…" "Are…" "The other…" "Teams…" "Coming?" The three spoke after each other, synching it to sound like a complete, un-broken sentence. Kurenai still marveled at their illusionary skills, and found it quite funny how they could hear someone's voice once and then copy it.

Minato sweatdropped. "Talk normal, will you? Anyway, I've arranged for a triple-team mission. It's a C-mission, but the client is lying about something. I have a feeling you would all be perfect for this mission." He grinned. The three gave each other high-fives, while Kurenai looked kind of confused.

Someone knocked on the door, and Minato yelled at them to come in. The door opened to show teams 8 and 10. "Yo, sensei." A silver-haired man, Kakashi, waved lazily.

Minato grinned. "You're all here, that's good. You see, I've decided that all of the three rookie teams are going on a C-rank together. It's probably higher though…" He said, and explained the details.

"Finally, we'll be doing something else than weeding someone's garden!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura nodded. "Or catch Tora. That …thing…is DEAD next time I see it." She deadpanned. Sasuke chuckled. "At least we never did that. Though now we get a better mission. It'll be lots more fun, I bet." He smirked.

Naruto shrugged. "And dangerous, don't forget that. Maybe we'll meet missing ninja, even. Tousan says the client is lying." He explained. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Troublesome. Let's do our best, I suppose." He sighed.

Hinata smiled and giggled at Kiba's attempt to launch himself at Naruto, the blonde fox simply stepped out of the way. Shino was currently staying silent, though Sakura tried to get him to say something. Choji was eating chips, and offering some to others, though he kept most for himself.

"The client will be sent to the gate in about an hours time. Get ready and pack whatever you need. Nothing you don't need, okay?" Kurenai said to her own team. The trio looked dryly at each other and nodded. "We're ready then! We don't need anything, cuz I have extra weapons and emergency food in my storage pocket!" Naruto patted the pocket on his right side, and Kurenai frowned.

"What about tents, and sleeping bags?" She asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Do we need that? We usually sleep in trees while outside." She said. Hinata nodded. "Besides, we're warm." She added. Kurenai frowned again. "How so? Naruto's pants are still ripped, and your clothes don't look to well either." She demanded.

They shrugged. "We're good." They decided, to Kurenai's ire.

Kakashi told the wolf boys to pack extra weapons, food, and what they needed, though he knew they wouldn't really take a lot. Asuma followed the other senseis examples, while puffing out a cloud of smoke.

XXX

"Huh? I ask for protection and all I get is brats?" An old man with a bottle of sake or something complained.

Naruto blinked, and smiled all too sweetly. "Saku-nee…don't you think he makes for a perfect target to train our fire manipulation on…?" He suggested. The old man scoffed at the threat, until Hinata snapped her fingers and his hat was put on fire.

"Whoa! Ok, ok! I get it!" He yelled, waving his hat around. The trio grinned innocently as their senseis appeared, Kurenai with an exasperated look.

"Please do NOT harass the client!" She chided. The three fox children just grinned innocently. "We're not harassing him…simply…teaching him a lesson! Underestimation can get you killed!" They said in unison.

The other two teams grinned somewhat at Team Kitsune's actions. Shikamaru walked over to the old client. "You should REALLY listen to them, and us. We're prone to confuse the hell out of people, and when we work together about it…" He chuckled.

The old man huffed and looked away. Asuma chuckled and looked at him with a lazy smile. "They're just like that. Now you all, this is our client, Tazuna. Treat him UNLIKE anyone else." He said.

The teams all nodded, though the glint in their eyes told how much they intended to follow that.

Sasuke scratched his cheek with a clawed hand and locked eyes with Tazuna. "Let's go, shall we? We'll take good care of you…" He smirked. Tazuna gulped and began walking as fast as possible without looking half-panicked.

XXX

The three senseis looked at their students with amusement and curiosity. Currently, Tazuna was sleeping in a tent. Team Ookami was sleeping with their backs against a tree, Team Inu lied around a small fire, and Team Kitsune lied on a branch each, sleeping steadily.

"They 're quite unique." Asuma smiled. Kurenai nodded. "Very much so. I've never seen anyone with that much energy and teamwork instinct. Not to forget why my team is so small." She blinked. Kakashi shrugged. "I asked sensei…he laughed at me, actually. Said they'd tell us if they wanted to, or needed it." He explained.

Kurenai looked thoughtful. "Not to forget, earlier today. They mentioned their mother, and Hokage-sama looked like right before Kushina beat him up." She smiled at the memory. Asuma looked confused. "Oh? But they have separate mothers?" He recalled. Kurenai nodded.

Kakashi blinked when he suddenly looked right at a pair of cerulean blue eyes and a big, fanged grin. "You shouldn't speak of others behind their backs!" Naruto said. Kurenai gaped. "N-Naruto! How did you come this close without us noticing!" She demanded.

Naruto made an hm-sound and flipped down from the three he hang upside-down from. "Being silent, mostly. It's easy; you simply walk like a predator, an animal. While most ninja can hear animals normally, the predators have a simple technique of not being there." He explained.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Not being there? What do you mean, Naruto?" He wondered. Naruto smirked. "Not being there is not being there. It's so simple! Now, you're actively focusing on me, but if you focus somewhere else, I can stay here, and you wouldn't notice me." He boasted.

Kurenai smiled. "We'll see." She said, and looked at the other still sleeping genin. Asuma and Kakashi followed her example, and when they focused on something else, they were surprised to notice that they simply couldn't feel Naruto. A jonin is always aware of his or her surroundings, so when they couldn't feel Naruto around, they were quite astonished, and turned back, only to see him in the same place.

"I give up. You guys are brilliant. But one question…who is your mother?" Kurenai sighed.

Naruto tilted his head. "To tell or not to tell…" He mused. "I think we should tell. They're our senseis, and deserve to know." A certain pink-head said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, but then again, what if they'll hate us?" A certain doggish boy argued.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kiba." Pineapple haired boy, smirking at the grown-ups.

"… Tell me just how you guys keep popping up?" Kakashi twitched, as he noticed everyone being awake and around the three jonin. Everyone turned to Naruto. "You're leader, you decide." Sasuke smirked and bowed somewhat mockingly.

Naruto grinned. "Hinata, put a genjutsu on Tazuna. This is nothing for him to wake up to. Senseis get ready for a crazy tale."

XXX

"…I can't believe it." A dazed Kakashi blinked as he looked at the nine hanyou students, all in their original forms. Naruto's tail swished back and forth while he grinned. "Well, you can't be a good ninja if you don't believe what you see." He taunted.

Kurenai and Asuma was just as dazed, though they didn't really think it to be that strange…oh, whom are they kidding; they couldn't even speak after hearing their small tale.

Ino flicked her bushy tail in Asuma's face. "Geez, we're on a mission! You can't zone out now, even though your students come with life-changing info!" She exclaimed. Asuma blinked. "I think that's a very good reason to zone out." He said thoughtfully.

Shikamaru stretched, his ears twitching slightly. "Indeed." He murmured. Kiba laughed. "Mom reacted better than you guys! Though she just stared at me, before trying to hug the life out of me!" He winced. Choji ate some chips and wagged his tail. "Mom and dad were surprised, but they didn't really react all that much, other than give me a good hug and a super meal!" He smiled.

Sasuke blinked. "Mother was kind of tired, emotionally and all…and Itachi was the one who freaked out, until Naruto and Sakura beat some sense into him. And then we lied to Hokage-sama…err, forget the last part." He chuckled sheepishly.

Sakura blinked. "Kurenai-sensei? I do understand that it is quite a shock to discover, but…get it together woman!" She said forcefully, her slender tail swishing into Kurenai's face.

Kurenai blinked. "Do you have multiple personality disorder, Sakura?" She asked the 8-year-old-looking girl. Said pinkette blinked and nodded. "Yeah, of course! Didn't you know?"

"…Quit confusing the hell out of me!"

XXX

The next morning came with great weather…making everyone suspicious when they saw a puddle in the road. Shikamaru tilted his head, Ino lifted her head ever so slightly, and Kiba narrowed his eyes.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all smirked, and Sasuke, Shino and Choji acted as if nothing happened. The senseis also ignored the puddle.

Tazuna grimaced at the looks on the kid's faces. After they had gone about 10 meters away from the puddle, two men with black hair and a Kiri headband with one and two horns respectively rose up slowly. They silently dashed forwards and wrapped a spiked chain coming from a gauntlet each had around all three senseis.

"Three down, ten to go!" They yelled, and pulled, ripping the senseis apart. Naruto blinked as they charged. "That was unexpected…not! Team Inu, watch the client! Team Ookami, take care of one-horn! Team Kitsune, let's go!" He commanded.

The dog demons instantly dashed to stand around the client, scanning the surroundings for any other dangers. The wolves quickly attacked with Sasuke charging up a demon chakra ball in his hand. "Choji, Shino! Dodge!" He yelled, and pushed his hand forward. Choji and Shino leapt away, and the ex-kiri ninja's eyes widened, but he dodged, except that his gauntlet was hit, and nearly exploded.

Then Shino swiped after the ninja with his claws, missing, but managing to plant some kikai bugs on him. Choji came after him and whispered. "Bubun baika no jutsu (Partial expansion jutsu)" Making his arm enlarge a lot and punched the ninja into a tree. Shino then put more bugs on him, knocking him out by taking his chakra.

The foxes leapt away from the one with two horns and he laughed at them, though it sounded twisted due to the mask in front of his face. "Kids like you shouldn't be ninja!" He yelled. Sakura twitched. "Kids…Naru-nii? May I unleash …_Ira?_" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Sure thing!" He said nervously. The missing ninja attacked, leaving them no time to do anything, and then stopped in confusion. Sakura's bubblegum pink hair darkened to almost red and lengthened to her lower back. Her emerald green eyes got a slight red tint, and it seemed as if there was a slight disturbance in the air around her, caused by her demonic chakra.

"Oh my, it's been some time since I was let out…and here I see a prey, already?" Sakura, or rather Ira chuckled darkly. The missing ninja scoffed, and attacked with his gauntlet again. Ira fisted her hand and punched him in the stomach. At first, it seemed nothing happened, and then he was blasted off, into another tree.

Ira was about to go after him, when Naruto stepped in front of her, and Hinata pinned the ninja to the tree with her arrows, and knocked him unconscious by tapping his forehead with a chakra glowing finger.

"Out of the way. I'm going to kill him." Ira said impatiently. Naruto sighed. "Ira, we need the info he can give. Give control back to Sakura before she wrestles it back, you know that hurts." He explained. Ira grimaced. "Fine, fine. See ya some other time then." She huffed, before her eyes and hair went back to normal.

"Thanks, Naru-nii. She was being a little stubborn." Sakura smirked. Naruto chuckled. "I saw that. Hey senseis! We're done now! You can come out!" He yelled.

The three senseis all appeared from the trees. "Well, you handled that pretty well, I'd say." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke scoffed. "They were weak. You could have taken them out in the blink of an eye." He looked pointedly at his sensei.

"Ma, ma, I have to talk to Tazuna…" Kakashi looked away from Sasuke's burning glare.

Asuma was telling his team how proud he was, which was somewhat down-toned due to Shikamaru's pointing out that they didn't do anything other than follow orders.

Kurenai was looking calculatingly at Sakura. "That was strange…your other person?" She wondered. Sakura nodded. "Yup, that's Ira. She's not that bad…but not that good either." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

Kurenai turned towards her other two students. "And you two have other personas too?" She asked. They nodded. "Musei Umi and Haran. But we have less control over them, and they're more destructive than Ira." Naruto explained.

Just then, Kakashi called for them all to come over with him and a frightened Tazuna.

"Tazuna has something to tell you all…"

XXX

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Tazuna was profusely thanking the young children that took the decision to continue the mission even though he had lied about the danger level. Naruto was honestly getting quite tired of it.

"Hina-nee? Anything come up yet?" He asked. The dark-haired girl shook her head. "Nothing. I don't look very far right now though, preferring to keep watch all around." She explained. Naruto nodded. "That's good. Kiba? You and Akamaru got anything?" He asked the dog boy in front of the traveling teams.

"Nope. Nothing but animals that is."

"I see. Well, continue holding watch, everyone! I'm almost certain something will happen soon!" Naruto said, eyes shining with determination if anything should happen.

The three senseis were amazed at Naruto's leadership skills, and also at how much he looked like his father when he was like that.

"How did he come to be your leader, Sakura?" Kurenai asked. The pink-haired girl shrugged. "Haven't you seen it for yourself just now? He's a natural at being leader. Also, he is the strongest one of all of us. That means he's at the top of the pack, and leader." She explained. Kurenai nodded. "I see…"

XXX

After having traveled for a while, and crossing some water with Tazuna and team Inu in a boat, while the rest water-walked, something finally happened. Hinata discovered a white rabbit, which must've been kept inside, since t had yet to change into summer coat.

Naruto's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "Down!" He commanded, pushing Tazuna away from a spinning object coming from the forest.

Everyone rose slowly, the senseis already being up and with weapons ready. Shikamaru blinked at the figure standing on top of the now-not-spinning object, which was a sword. "Err, Naruto? We've got trouble. That's Momochi Zabuza."

"…Well damn."

XXX

**And that's that. Hope you liked it...and please review? It's so boring without reviews...**


End file.
